Queriendo más de ti
by AmycrazyXD
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son... amigos con derecho, compañeros de cama, pareja sin compremiso o como quieran llamarlo. Solo es sexo, sin nada más. Pero, ¿qué pasa si empiezan a crecer sentimientos inesperados? o ¿si ya no es solo sexo lo que quieres?  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 01: Una corta estadía en el hotel<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Domingo 7:00 pm  
>Hotel Humboldt<strong>

Soy el único heredero de la gran fortuna de mis padres y de sus empresas, pero como soy menor de edad aun no se me han otorgado. Tengo 17 años y curso ultimo año de secundaria en el prestigioso instituto de Konoha "Villa de la hoja". Vivo en una enorme mansión junto al idiota de mi Tío y hermano menor de mi padre, Itachi, que se dedico ah estudiar derecho y hoy en día es un abogado muy reconocido de 31 años de edad; solo gracias por el apellido diría yo. El es muy sobre protector y siempre se me la pasa regañando así que…

Si se llegan ah preguntar qué hacía en un hotel ah esa hora… obviamente, mentiré

—Sasuke-gimió mi nombre con placer mientras la divida por la mitad con una línea imaginaria de besos. Anteriormente había amarrado sus manos y la había atado con una soga ah la cama con fuerza, además de haberle vendado los ojos cosa que me permitía manipularla, hacerle lo que quisiera y eso le encantaba y muy en el fondo a mi también-

Al llegar ah su zona intima la despoje de la única prenda que la cubría en ese momento tomando su blúmer con mis dientes para luego bajarlo y deshacerme de él. Ella ayudo al final levantando sus piernas de las cuales tome una y empecé ah besarla al tiempo que bajaba lentamente hasta esa zona a la que tanto ansiaba. Estaba desesperada. Luego tome su otra pierna e hice el otro acto, sabía que eso la descontrolaba.

Esta chica tenía un cuerpo escultural, era hermosa y aun más ahora que se encontraba en ese estado de excitación causado por mí. Tiene 16 año y medio, exótica y única por su singular pelo de color rosa y ojos jade, piel blanca y cuerpo curveado, casi como un reloj de arena, senos y caderas, lo tenía todo. Mi compañera de estudio, mi compañera de clases y mi compañera de cama, eso es lo que era para mí, Sakura Haruno.

—Sasuke-volvió ah gemir mi nombre cuando me acercaba cada vez mas ah su zona, me gustaba verla desesperada, pidiéndome más. No pude evitarlo así que subí todo mi cuerpo y la bese con pasión al tiempo que mi miembro rozaba su clítoris con agilices.

Baje ah su cuello, luego ah su pecho, empecé ah jugar con sus senos perfectos. Mientras tomaba uno con mi mano, con el otro lo mordisqueaba con mi boca y lo probaba ah gusto haciendo que diera gemidos eróticos que lograban calentarme aun mas.

Baje y empecé ah entretenerme con su clítoris utilizando mi boca y mi lengua, después introduje en ella dos dedos que lograron descontrolarla por completo, pero eso no era más que un método para llegar ah mi objetivo principal: lubricarla, y al hacerlo, con un ágil y rápido movimiento la penetre con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer, repetí mi acto una y otra y otra vez, lento, duro y sin compasión, eso la volvía loca. Después fui aumentando mi velocidad, ella tenía sus piernas apoyadas en mis hombros cosa que permitía que mi trabajo fuera mucho más fácil y eficaz, sin más seguía mi ritmo con gemidos que recorrían toda mi piel.

Llegaba a mi límite, ella arqueaba su espalda y hacia leves movimientos que me hacían cada vez más difícil contenerme, así que ya sin poder aguantar más, salí de ella, me quite el condón y la manche de mí. Estaba agotado y ella se veía igual, se limpio el torso de su labio manchado de ese líquido blanco con su lengua y luego sonrió con picardía, no pensé dos y le quite la venda de sus ojos para luego besarla. En definitiva, no hay nadie como ella.

**Al día siguiente  
>Lunes 5:00 am<strong>

Suena el teléfono con un tono tan molesto que el azabache estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra al suelo y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera que visto quien lo llamaba

—¿Que quieres?-dijo fastidiado al contestar el teléfono.

—¿Como que "que quiero"? Se puede saber en dónde te encuentras en este momento?-se escucho la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Iré al colegio así que llegare más tarde a la mansión-dijo sarcástico.

—Responde mi pregunta.

—Estoy en un hotel.

—¿Que haces en un hotel?

—Lo de siempre… deshacerme de tu presencia-responde el Uchiha con frialdad y luego tranca el teléfono, se para con fastidio y se empieza ah vestir, el era uno de los delegados del salón así que debía llegar más temprano por lo que no se molesto en despertar ah la pelirosa.

—Servicio de habitación, diga-se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono del hotel, el cual se encontraba en manos del azabache.

—Tengo que irme de inmediato por lo que dejare ah mi acompañante sola en la habitación, por favor despiértenla ah las 7 AM.

—Entendido, ¿desea que le enviemos un desayudo?

—Solo a mi acompañante, yo ya no tengo tiempo.

—Muy bien, gracias por hospedarse en el hotel Humboldt señor Uchiha, espero que su estadía haya sido buena.

—Claro que lo fue-respondió sarcástico y luego tranco, tomo su bulto, se coloco los zapatos y se marcho dejando ah la oji jade completamente sola.

**7:00 am  
>Hotel Humboldt<strong>

La peli rosa seguía durmiendo plácidamente cuando empezó ah oír un irritante sonido**. **Provenía del teléfono del hotel, esta se levanto con pesadez y tomo el teléfono.

—¿Diga?-contesto aun adormilada mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos con su mano libre.

—Buenos días Señorita Haruno, ya son las siete de la mañana del lunes 5 de febrero, su desayuno ya ha sido enviado, por favor disfrútelo, espero que su estadía en el hotel haya sido grata, si no desea algo más, me retiro y buen provecho-se escucho.

—Gracias…-respondió un poco extrañada y luego tranco, observo ah su alrededor y recordó-…Asss, lo hizo de nuevo-pensó en voz baja con ironía, vio el carrito de comida cerca de la entrada y lo arrimo ah la cama para desayunar, luego se levanto para bañarse y arreglarse, había traído cambio pero se le había olvidado algo importante- A mierda, no me digas que no metí la blúmer… Tsk todo es culpa del idiota de Sasuke si no me hubiera apurado, ahora tendré que usar la otra mientras… pero, donde esta?-se quejaba en puchero para terminar de arreglarse, su uniforme consistía en una falda con volados de un color como la arena, camisa de botones blanca y manga corta pues estaba en verano y medias pantis largas y blancas con un tejido de rombos que le lucia elegante, la camisa la tenia desabotonada hasta el tercer boton mostrando su camiseta verde clara que combinaba con sus ojos, se peino su pelo corto de extraño color rosa, se coloco sus zapatos casuales y tomo su bulto para luego salir de la habitación.

Odiaba eso, salir con el uniforme de un hotel, siempre se le quedaban mirando, aun mas los recepcionistas que sabían ciertos detalles de su estadía en ese lugar, le avergonzaba, por lo que siempre salía a paso apresurado. Al salir tomo un taxi y se dirigió al colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 02: Solo compañeros de cama<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**7:30 AM  
>Colegio: "Villa de la hoja"<strong>

Haruno Sakura acababa de llegar al colegio, había tenido una larga noche así que estaba cansada, había logrado ocultar sus ojeras del rostro con maquillaje pero su expresión era más que obvia.

—Te trasnochaste de nuevo?-pregunto Tenten con ironía, ella era una chica dulce, plana, pero con curvas envidiables, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos conguitos y hermosos ojos achocolatados, morena de sonrisa encantadora, atlética e inteligente, siempre se llevaba bien con todos.

—Un poco-respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

—No tienes calor con ese suéter? Yo me estoy asando del calor-pregunto.

—Si bueno… es que… yo no sufro de calor-excuso nerviosa, obviamente se moría de calor pero si se lo quitaba rebelaría evidencias de lo sucedido anoche.

—Vaya que eres rara-dijo Tenten en burla.

—Mira quién habla-respondió divertida.

—Que te pasa frente de marquesina? Te estrellaste con la cama o qué?-pregunto Ino Yamanaka con amargura, ella era una chica hermosa, catira de piel blanca, ojos celestes y pelo rubio y largo recogido en una cola alta, tenia piernas largas y cuerpo de modelo, desde que tiene uso de memoria está compitiendo con Sakura por todo, lo malo es que casi siempre pierde.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ino cerda-respondió ah la defensiva.

—Cierto, pero me preocupa que dañes la reputación del colegio con esas pintas que cargas, en serio, necesitas ayuda.

—La única que necesita ayuda aquí eres tú, barbie mal fabricada.

—Retráctate.

—Tu primero!

—Ya cierren la boca las dos, no quiero escucharla en todo el día, hoy amanecí de mala gana y no pensare dos para amárralas y meterlas en el depósito de la cancha todo el día-interrumpió Temari molesta, esta era una chica alta con un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos verdes hermosos, rebelde con y sin causa, competitiva y con un temperamento…

—Jum! Como si quisiera estar al lado de esta-dijo Ino marchándose ah paso engreído.

—Ah! No la soporto-dijo Sakura en un grito.

—No te preocupes, no eres la única-dijo Matsuri apareciéndose detrás de ella, Matsuri era una chica de estatura baja, con el pelo castaño y corto con ojos negro brillosos, tenía un cuerpo delgado común y corriente, su personalidad era lo que siempre destacaba, inteligente y solidaria- No tienes calor con ese suéter?-le pregunto curiosa.  
>—No empieces tu también-se quejo la peli rosa marchándose del lugar dejando ah las chica extrañadas, entro al colegio y subió al 3er piso para poner sus cosas en su puesto antes de que tocaran la campana eh hicieran el saludo de la mañana, pero en el camino se tropezó con el azabache- apártate de mi camino-le dijo y siguió su camino pero este ofendido la tomo de la mano y la llevo con brusquedad hacia él.<p>

—Y tú que tienes?

—Que te parece poco? Me dejaste sola en ese hotel, todos me miraban extraño-se quejo, los pasillo estaban vacios así que no tenía porque susurrar.

—Jajaja enserio?-dijo con arrogancia.

—Sabes que odio eso y además por tu culpa tengo que usar este maldito suéter, me dejaste las muñecas marcadas con la soga, me apretaste muy fuerte-chillo la última frase con infantilismo.

—Es que no quería que las rompieras con tu salvajismo-respondió este con seducción acorralándola ah la pared.

—No soy una salvaje-contesto empujándolo, pero este la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia él para besarla, esta respondió al beso pero luego lo empujo- No creas que dejare de estar molesta contigo solo porque me beses.

—La enfermería no está muy lejos-respondió divertido.

—Pues vete ah follar con otra, yo no estoy disponible para ti-le dijo y se zafo de sus garras.

—Venga, sabes que no puedes estarás molesta conmigo mucho tiempo, además, no quieres que te cure?-comento con seducción volviéndola a acorralar y esta rio ah lo bajo.

—No hay tiempo, la campana sonara dentro de unos minutos.

—Un rapidito no estaría mal.

—Jajaja deja la idiotez Uchiha, si nos pillas aquí nos regañaran-dijo y luego sonó la campana.

—Tsk… que molesto-murmuro y se separo de ella.

—No importa… ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde-dijo divertida y se adelanto.

**Más tarde**

En el salónde 4to año estaban todos los alumnos recibiendo clases de Historia con el profesor Kakashi, algunos prestaban atención y otro no, ya fuera porque era aburrida, porque tenían mejores cosas que hacer o por ser demasiado genio como para tener que recibir unas clases aburridas y fáciles cuando podía invertir su tiempo en chica… y solo el Uchiha podrá darse ese lujo, estaba conversando cómodamente con la rubia de ojos celestes, cosa que le hervía la sangre ah la pelirosa, hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, pero Ino ya lo había notado por lo que no dejo pasar la oportunidad de molestarla aun mas.

—Idiota-murmuro ah lo bajo.

—Dijo algo señorita Haruno?-le pregunto amenazante el profesor Kakashi.

—Eh? No nada-contesto nerviosa y luego volvió ah lo suyo.

Las clases ya habían terminado, Ino y Sasuke la había pasado todo el día juntos, bueno casi todo el día, y cuando el Uchiha buscaba ah la pelirosa esta lo ignoraba, le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo y eso lo molestaba, pero en vez de ir tras ella y pedirle explicaciones iba tras la rubia y se divertía con ella.

Ya todos se estaban preparando para ir ah casa, excepto Sakura que la había encargado de ayudar en la biblioteca como castigo por haberse peleado con Ino la semana pasada en medio de clases. Para empeorar su suerte, el Uchiha como todo buen delegado, se tenía que quedar hasta tarde para ocuparse de ciertos asuntos de los cuales ah ella no le importaba, solo quería irse, no tenía ganas para nada, después de todo, hoy no había sido un buen día para ella.

—Ya puedes retirarte-le avisa la bibliotecaria ah Sakura y esta obediente recoge sus cosas y se larga de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, fue ah buscar unos libros en el salón para hacer la tarea y al bajar las escaleras se le cae la cartuchera, irritada se voltea la toma y la guarda pero antes de que pudiera seguir su camino algo la tomo con brusquedad de la cintura y la boca.

Sasuke había llevado ah rastras a Sakura a un rincón vacío entra las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso y las que llevaban al segundo piso.

—Ahora por que estas molesta?-le pregunto con un tono casi amenazador, pero esta solo torció los ojos y lo empujo saliendo de su agarre.

—Que te pareces poco?- dice con ironía- para empezar, aun tengo las marcas de las sogas y por eso tengo que estar tapándome las muñecas a cada rato con este maldito suéter, además me dejaste sola en ese hotel-se quejo molesta, este no pudo evitar reír con arrogancia.

—Aun sigues molesta por eso?-dijo sarcástico.

—Claro que sí y no es solo eso, lo que en verdad me molesta es que estuvieras coqueteando con Ino. En qué demonios estabas pensando?-reprocho furiosa.

—No me digas que estas celosa-respondió divertido.

—No estoy celosa, estoy molesta-corrigió- Ino es mi peor enemiga, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme quedar mal. Solo te está utilizando para molestarme.

—Y por algún motivo lo está logrando-comento.

—No estoy celosa!-repitió entre dientes afincando cada palabra- Solo… no puedes acostarte conmigo y luego ir tras Ino.

—Segura que es solo por Ino?

—Por supuesto que sí-mintió frunciendo el ceño- No sabes lo insoportable que se pone, lo más seguro es que me atrape mañana durante el recreo y me diga lo "lindo que fuiste con ella".

—Es que en verdad lo fui.

—La estas defendiendo? Por qué coño la defiendes?

—Porque me gusta.

—Si claro-dice esta con sarcasmo- el gran Uchiha se esta enamorando de la mas perra del salón.

—Pensé que esa era Karin-comento divertí solo para sacarla de quicio, y lo logro, Sakura volteo los ojos y bufo.

—Es ella o yo-dijo casi en un grito- decide por qué no pienso compartirte con esa.

—Ahora me estas poniendo a elegir?-dijo y esta desvió la mirada estresada y después de un rato se dirigió nuevamente a él.

—Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te dé en gana, no me interesa con quien estés o no estés, me importa una mierda, sal con Ino si tanto te gusta! Me da igual. Después de todo, tú y yo solo somos compañeros de cama, nada más-dijo con cinismo en su voz y se retiro subiendo las escaleras dejando que el Uchiha observara debajo de su falda.

—Ah! Por cierto Sakura-la llamo y esta se voltea con pesadez.

—Que?-pregunta fastidiada y luego vio su blúmer colgando de los dedos de Sasuke cosa que le hizo recordar que no cargaba nada, después de todo, no había traído repuesto y la otra la tenía el, así que sonrojada se cubre con la misma falda.

—La encontré en mi bolso esta mañana al llegar al colegio, se me olvido entregártela-dijo divertido y esto solo la molesto más.

—Hmp, no te preocupes. Te la puedes quedar si quieres, después de todo no las pienso utilizar lo que queda del día de hoy. Ya que como tú estarás con la cerda de Ino podre invertir mi tiempo en otros chicos. Como en Naruto por ejemplo-respondió con cierta arrogancia y superioridad para luego seguir su camino.

—Tsk-gimió Sasuke levemente molesto y luego se marcho en sentido contrario.


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 03: Preparando una cita<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Martes del día siguiente  
>8:30 pm Salón de clases<strong>

—Ino-la llamo Sasuke y esta voltea.

—Dime?

—Tienes este fin de semana libre?-le pregunta.

—De pende… que quieres hacer?-le pregunta divertida y este ríe con picardía.

—Muchas cosas, pero prefiero salir contigo.

—A donde piensas llevarme?

—Eso es una sorpresa, te recogeré en tu casa, que te parece este sábado…

—Ah las tres?-completo a la vez que lo interrumpía.

—Me parece bien.

—Entonces… es una cita?

—Tenlo por seguro-dijo y esta rio.

—Ino, Sasuke, guarden silencio están en medio de una clase-se quejo el profesor y estos volvieron ah lo suyo, la peli rosa había observado la situación y no iba ah permitir que Sasuke le ganara, si iba ah estar con la Ino cerda esa, ella saldría con Naruto fuese como fuese.

**A la hora de recreo**

—De verdad no entiendo, porque Hinata se desmaya a cada rato? está enferma o algo?-preguntaba Naruto ah su grupo de amigos al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca confundido.

—Idiota-dice Kiba con sarcasmo.

—Y ahora por qué?-pregunto a la defensiva, pero cuando Kiba le iba ah responder alguien apareció.

—Disculpen, Naruto puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro Sakura-chan-responde el aludido un poco extrañado y nervioso, después de todo, Sakura le gustaba y además, era raro que ella quisiera hablar con él.

Naruto persigue ah Sakura en silencio, esta lo dirige a un espacio vacío del patio y luego se detiene para dirigir su mirada ah él.

—Que querías decirme Sakura-chan?-le pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—Que no es obvio?-contesta burlonamente con una pizca de picardía.

—Claro, pero viniendo de ti…-respondió sarcástico con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Como que viniendo de mi?-repitió furiosa.

—No me golpees, solo decía la verdad-dice rápidamente protegiéndose el rostro.

—Asss… eres un idiota Naruto, solo quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo, una cita, eso es todo-suelta aun molesta, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojo levemente- porque siempre lo tienes que poner todo de vueltas? Es molesto…

—En verdad?-la interrumpe emocionado.

—Eh?

—En verdad quieres salir conmigo Sakura-chan?

—Pu…pues si.

—En serio? De verdad? No me mientes?

—Ya te dije que si Naruto!- le grito sonrojándose ella también y este se lanza ah ella abrazándola fuertemente.

—No te vas arrepentir, de veras!-le dice.

—No…no te emociones solo es una simple cita, no lo tomes enserio-comenta la pelirosa apartándose de él.

—Entendido-dijo y luego hicieron planes, ese sábado había un concierto de una famosa banda de rock y como Sakura se gano dos entradas en una rifa no pensaba en desperdiciarlos. Al terminar, cada uno fue a su lado.

—Asss… ese idiota-piensa esta en voz baja- por algún motivo me siento mal por el-dice para sí misma y luego parte ah su salón.

Antes de acabar el recreo (cosa de la cual nunca nos damos cuentas de eso hasta que tocan la campana así que, todo estaba normal) cada uno estaba en su grupo de siempre compartiendo. Naruto se dirige hacia sus compañeros que estaban conversando parados en la zona gramosa del patio, debajo de un árbol cerca de la cancha de futbol para recibir sombra.

—Y que quería Sakura contigo?-le pregunto Kiba curiosos al verlo llegar, estaba acompañado por Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata y Shino.

—Pues, Sakura-chan me invito ah salir-dice feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que impacto ah los presentes.

—Sakura? Salir? Contigo? Es una broma verdad?-dijo Kiba en burla.

—Porque mentiría con algo así?

—Lo más probable es que te haya golpeado tan fuerte que empezaste ah imaginar cosas, dobe-dice Sasuke fríamente.

—Claro que no imbécil! Si no me creen pregúntenle ah ella-respondió a la defensiva.

—Pues felicitaciones, tú querías salir con ella no es así?-recordó Shikamaru.

—Si… yo tampoco me lo creía-dijo para luego reír- supongo que tengo suerte.

—Y mucha… pues para que Sakura te invitara ah salir… que le distes?-vacilo Kiba.

—Nada! Solo estas celoso por que a ti ninguna chica te ah invitado ah salir, ni siquiera por lastima.

—Repítelo de nuevo-reto.

—Ya cállense, el idiota de Naruto tiene una cita y qué? Ni que fuera la gran cosa-dice el Uchiha molesto.

—Claro como tú sales con todas mas una, que te va a importa este tipo de estas cosas, ni siquiera las chicas con las que sales son de tu interés-dice Kiba molesto.

—No me digas que sigues molesto porque te quite ah tu chica, es normal tener celos, lo entiendo-dice arrogante.

—Como podría tener celos de alguien que no siente ni le interesa nada, no sabes nada sobre chicas porque solo las usas para tu satisfacción y luego las botas, pero sabes qué? Al final, el resultado siempre será el mismo-respondió corrompiendo las capaz de Sasuke.

—Como si supieras sobre algo.

—Aquí el que no sabe nada eres tú-corrigió.

—Tsk…-gimió molesto, le habían ganado- y tú que tienes?-le pregunto molesto ah Naruto, ya arto de su sonrisa feliz aun ante la escena.

—No creo que lo entiendas, pero nada podría quitarme la felicidad que siento en este momento, después de todo, saldré con la chica que me mueve el piso-contesto, siguiendo las palabras de Kiba.

—Idiotas-murmura y se larga molesto.

—Asss… solo son unos problemáticos, que no se cansan de pelear?-dice Shikamaru con ironía.

—Digamos que ya lo tomaron como una costumbre del día a día, es solo otra rutina en el horario-contesta Neji en burla.

—Es él, el que busca problemas-dice Kiba.

—Oye Hinata, tú que eres chica, que crees que debería ponerme? Debo de llevarle un regalo? Flores? O algo? O crees que sería demasiado? Tal vez algo de camino no crees?, es que es la primera vez que tendré una cita con una chica que en verdad me importa y quiero que sea especial pero no sé como…-dice Naruto, tomando de los hombros ah Hinata quien tenía la cabeza gacha, de repente los chicos empezaron ah sentir pena de ella, había escuchado todo, de seguro está destruida por dentro.

—Cua…cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, Naruto kun- le responde alzando la cabeza con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Neji no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la actuación de su prima, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Venga Hinata-gimoteo- en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

—Es que yo…yo no soy muy buena en ese ti…tipo de cosas-respondió nerviosa.

—Claro que si, todas las chicas lo son.

—Naruto ya te dijo que no sabe, ya déjala en paz-hablo Neji, defendiéndola.

—No, está bien-contradijo Hinata-…no seré de mu…mucha ayuda, pero, hare lo que pueda.

—Gracias Hinata, sabía que no me fallarías-dijo con emoción mientras la abrazaba y luego sonó la campana.

—Maldito, idiota, ignorante, descerebrado-eran las cosas que murmuraba Kiba molesto al tiempo que se retiraba con un aura maligna rodeándolo.

—Que me dijiste!-pregunto Naruto persiguiéndolo.

—Nada que te importe idiota.

—Claro que me importa me estabas insultando-respondió, Hinata se quedo plantada en el piso, y los chico decidieron dejarla sola con su primo.

—Estas segura que quieres ayudarlo?-le pregunto.

—No soy buena en ese tipo de cosas, pero hare lo posible para ayudar ah Naruto kun-respondió haciendo que este se molestara.

—Otra vez con eso, Hinata no puedes dar todo a cambio de nada, te gusta ese y sabes que ayudarlo con esto no te será suficiente, no dejara de gustarte.

—…Puede…-respondió- pero, no lo hago a cambio de nada, quiero probarme, quiero dejar de ser débil, dejar de llorar y enfrentarme a las cosas, y si no empiezo ahora no lo hare nunca.

—…Hmp, no sabría decir quién es más idiota, si tu o Naruto-dijo sarcástico.

—Obviamente él-dijo divertida, tratando de animar el ambiente.

—Hmp


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 04: Preparando una cita (parte 2)<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al día siguiente  
>Miércoles 9:30<strong>

Las clases habían avanzado con normalidad hasta el momento, la primera hora había sido desesperante para los hambrientos y aburrida para los flojos. Acababa de sonar la campana del recreo y todos salieron ah velocidad de la luz, bueno, casi todos, Sakura no tenía prisa así que salió de ultima motivo principal por el que fue secuestrada nuevamente por el Uchiha, esta vez le prohibió el paso hacia afuera y cerró la puerta deslizadora del salón.

—Ahora que quieres?-pregunto la oji jade con fastidio.

—Por qué vas ah salir con Naruto?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Solo vas ah salir con él para darme celos y créeme, eso no va ah pasar.

— ¿Qué todo se tiene que tratar de ti Uchiha?

— ¿Y ahora me llamas por mi apellido?-dijo molesto.

—Deja de molestarme ¿quieres? Por si no lo has pensado, puede que quiera salir con Naruto porque me atrae en verdad, no por que quiera darte celos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a tener sexo con él?

—Puede que si… puede que no, eso no te incumbe.

—Lo estas utilizando.

—Déjame en paz. Tu vas ah salir con la Ino cerda esa, así que yo también tengo el derecho de salir con quien se me dé en gana, y quiero salir con Naruto ¡te guste o no! Además, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-respondió Sakura alzándose a él y éste molesto la lanza a la pared acorralándola.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? Sal con el si quieres, no me importa.

—Bien porque eso hare.

— ¿Que siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva? Cállate alguna vez.

—No me mandes ah callar Uchiha, no tie…-decía, pero fue interrumpida por los labio de Sasuke que se apoyaban a los de ella.

Éste se separo de ella y se le quedo mirando, Sakura no pudo aguantar más y se lanzo a besarlo, rodeo su cuello y él paso sus manos a la cintura de ella. Ambos estaban desesperados, querían más. Su respiración se agito por la agresividad de tal beso, hasta que el azabache se despego de ella con rudeza pegándola nuevamente a la pared.

—Al final, solo somos compañeros de cama, nada mas-respondió con la mirada fría y asesina, típico del Uchiha, al tiempo que su frente invadía el espacio de la oji jade logrando asustarla.

Después de unos segundos del suspenso silencioso, Sasuke partió lanzando la puerta, dejando sola, nuevamente, a la pelirosa.

—Tsk…Idiota-le dijo a la nada al tiempo que aguantaba las ganas de llorar por la rabia que la invadía en ese momento.

**Afuera en el patio**

Naruto estaba en el patio buscando a Hinata, necesitaba su ayuda urgente, él no sabía casi nada sobre citas y chicas, pues a pesar de haber salido con miles de chicas, algunas incluso mayores que él, jamás ninguna chica le había importado tanto como Sakura.

Hinata había terminado de desayunar, fue a la cafetería ah comprar un jugo y al salir se tropezó con el rubio que más le gustaba, pero en que estos momento menos deseaba ver.

—Naruto kun!- lo nombro al ver con quien se había tropezado, inevitablemente se sonrojo.

—Hinata, menos mal que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda-dijo con emoción y luego la tomo de la mano- ven conmigo-dijo para luego corre y llevársela prácticamente a rastras. Hinata estaba tan roja y avergonzada que no se había dado cuenta que habían subido cuatro pisos hasta la terraza.

—Esto es…-emitió sumamente sorprendida, jamás había subido a la terraza y lo lamento. La vista era espectacular.

—Lo sé, es increíble… pero eso no es importante ahora, Hinata chan-comento interrumpiendo el asombro de la aludida- ¿Qué le gusta a las chicas?- pregunto, pero no le dio tiempo a la ojiperla para responderle- Sabes, estuve pensando el por qué Sakura me invito tan desprevenidamente me pregunte: ¿será que le gusto? ¿O es una cita de prueba? Por ejemplo: si tu estuvieras enamorada de mi, ¿que sería lo que más te gustase?-pregunto sonrojándola aun mas.

—Eh? Pu…pues n…no…no…no sa…sabri…sabría decir…te yo…-decía, Hinata, la cual había entrado en un paro interminable, su sonrojo era tan fuerte que de seguro parecía un tomate.

—Hinata es importante-le rogo y ésta unió todo el valor que le quedaba para poder responderle, tomo aire, trago saliva y suspiro.

—…Si… si tú me gustases… pro…probablemente en lo que me fijaría, seria en tu sonrisa-respondió al fin con la voz entrecortada, hasta que logro calmarse- siempre tienes una aun cuando todo es malo, eres positivo y jamás te rindes, ayudas a otros sin pedir nada a cambio y… aunque parezcas un idiota, se bien que encontraras una solución en los momentos más difíciles, solo por ser tu, por ser Naruto-kun…-respondió con la mirada desviada, pero con voz franca y amable, pues aunque lo intentase no se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos-.

—Eso es increíble Hinata chan-dijo Naruto llorando a cascaras- nadie jamás me había dicho eso, eres una buena amiga, de veras!

—Na…Naruto-kun tu me…

—Oye Hinata-la interrumpió, a decir verdad, no logro escucharla, así que solo siguió hablando- ¿Qué crees que deba ponerme? Estoy muy nerviosos con todo esto y no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Asss… Eso no es nuevo-murmuro con sarcasmo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Eh? No, nada

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa mañana?

—¿¡Eh!

—Venga, será rápido-dijo haciendo que ésta pensara otra cosa e inevitablemente se avergonzara.

—Y…y…y...yo no creo…

—Vamos, ya tienes 15 años, no me digas que todavía te prohíben salir sola.

— ¡No lo hacen! y tengo 16 años-respondió casi a la defensiva.

—Entonces ¿si vienes?

—Uh!... manipulador-dijo con sarcasmo y al darse cuenta de que la había escuchado se sonrojo avergonzada.

—Jejeje-rio nerviosamente- ¿eso es un sí?

**Jueves 3:30 pm  
>Casa de Naruto<strong>

Hay algo que algunas personas no saben sobres las personas tímidas y es que, el hecho de que sean tímidos no significan que sean inocentes del todo, a veces es todo lo contrario, pero su timidez no les permite expresarse con libertad: el tener miedo de los que otros dirán y el pánico escénico. Es casi como una venda que cubren sus labios, que los encadena y no los dejan ser. Pero lo que en verdad no saben, es que cuando te haces amiga de uno de ellos y te ganas su confianza, descubrirás a un ser totalmente diferente y hasta a veces increíble, porque créanme, si pudieran leer la mente de una persona tímida, encontrarían muchas sorpresas.

—No soy primerizo, en salido con chicas antes, pero es diferente, no es solo una chica de una noche, si no Sakura chan, la chica que…

—Lo sé-lo interrumpió, no soportaría oírlo otra vez de su boca-… estarás bien.

—Ahg Hinata si sigues diciéndome eso explotare en miles de pedacitos.

—Naruto kun, lo estas exagerando todo, y después dicen que yo soy la nerviosa.

—Hinata-chan!-chillo Naruto con cara de perrito.

—Solo digo que…

—Estaré bien, si lo sé, me lo has dicho quinientas veces.

—No es mi culpa que tu cerebro no lo quiera procesar-dijo levemente molesta, y al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir se sonrojo.

—Me siento ofendido-dijo con ironía-…Sabes, no sabía que eras así.

—Eh? Es que… yo… pues…-trataba de justificarse pero los nervios se lo prohibían.

—Lo digo de buena forma, ahora que te conozco mejor, ya no pareces la niña rara que solo tartamudeaba y decía cosas sin sentido y ese tipo de cosas.

—Solo soy un poco tímida-dijo un poco ofendida.

— ¿Un poco?

—Vale, pe…pero lo estoy llevando, ya no tartamudeo tanto como antes-dijo emocionada haciendo que esta vez Naruto fuera el que se sonrojase.

—Fa…faltan tres días y aun no tengo ni idea de que hacer-retomo la conversación repentinamente haciendo que Hinata suspirara cansada.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez… ¿en dónde está tu ropa?

—Pues en mi cuarto-respondió en burla pero la mirada sarcástica de Hinata le quito la risa-que tal si vienes conmigo, yo te guio- sugirió nervioso y fue a su cuarto, ésta abrió el closet y empezó ah revisarlo, un poco avergonzada y tímidamente buscaba de un lado ah otro tomando ropa donde nunca antes había sacado de un armario, jamás había visto algo tan desordenado- ¡listo!-dijo casi en un grito un poco agotada, dándole la ropa para que se la probara en el baño de la habitación- ¿cómo es que tu armario esta tan desordenado?-le pregunto desde el cuarto.

—Pues… es una larga historia que comienza con la terquedad de mi madre y termina con mi flojera-contesta en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo desde el baño.

—Tienes suerte… mi padre me mataría si encontrara mi cuarto en este estado-pensó en voz baja.

— ¿Y? ¿qué tal?-pregunto saliendo del baño con una camisa fuera del pantalón de color vino tinto con los primero tres botones desabotonados dejando ver el inicio de su pecho formado y las mangas largas recogidas a 3/4, vaqueros azules oscuros de bota recta que tapaban casi todas las botas deportivas _merry _marrones oscuros.

—Uh… pu…pues es…esta bi…bien-apenas pudo articular, todo eso era demasiado para ella, era como tener a un modelo o actor famoso en frente y para ti sola.

—Jejeje, supongo que con esto está bien… gracias-dijo acercándose ah ella imitando ah un modelo como gracia, esta se paro casi de inmediato de la cama.

—Por nada, no tienes que agradecerme-dijo más que nerviosa, se sentía desmayar.

—Claro que si Hinata chan! No lo hubiera logrado sin ti- insistió con una sonrisilla tímida. Fue justo en ese momento en que un sonido, similar al de un crujido sonó desde el armario, ambos dirigieron su mirada al closet.

—Eso… eso es… un ratón!- grito Hinata subiéndose a la cama muerta del miedo. 

—Así que hay estabas escondido- comento Naruto corriendo hacia el animal en un intento de atraparlo, pero el ratón sube a la cama justo en donde estaba Hinata, Naruto sube pero el animal logra salir por la ventana antes de ser atrapado, sin embargo, al no medir bien, Naruto casi cae también sino hubiera sido atrapado por Hinata.

Al impulsarse ambos hacia atrás en una cama suave terminaron por perder el equilibrio cayendo a una situación vergonzosa, que cambiaria una que otras cosas en sus vidas.


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 05: El enemigo de mi "amigo", es el mejor para dar celos<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sábado 3:00 pm  
>Casa de Ino<strong>

Ino escucho la corneta del carro del Uchiha, así que bajo rápidamente, se detuvo al llegar ah la puerta, se hecho una última ojeada en el pequeño espejo que tenía en la pared y salió con tranquilidad, entro al carro con elegancia y sonrió como saludo.

Ino estaba vestida de una camisa de tiritas blanca y una chaqueta tipo top de mangas largas purpura, falda gris de tela que parecía carrasposa y tenia bolsillos grandes y sandalias negras de tacón alto con trenzas para entrelazarlas con la pierna hasta la rodilla.

—Y ¿qué vamos hacer?-pregunto al tiempo que el azabache arranco.

—Ver una película-respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Una película?-repitió con ironía.

—Suenas decepcionada-comento divertido.

—Y lo estoy, me esperaba más de un Uchiha, es todo-respondió- pero estará bien… Hay un cine aquí cerca, es nuevo, lo abrieron hace unos días-dijo y este se rio.

— ¿Quien dijo algo sobre cine?-pregunto sarcástico y acelero aun mas dejando confundida a la rubia.

**Sábado 3:30 pm  
>Con Sakura y Naruto<strong>

Ya los dos habían llegado al concierto, el cual sería realizado en un espacio libre y gramoso (sin techo) aun era muy temprano, apenas estaban arreglando los instrumentos musicales, mientras que afuera los comerciantes no perdían el tiempo vendiendo todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la banda, (bandas, camisas, afiches, chapas, etc.)

Sakura y Naruto, se paseaban por el lugar viendo los productos y las comidas, compraron agua para cada uno y hablaron como locos hasta que por fin llego la hora de empezar el show tan esperado

Del escenario salió fuego y luego se ilumino el fondo permitiendo ver ah los músicos haciendo que todos gritasen, y aun más cuando del suelo salió en cantante con su micrófono

— ¿¡Que paso Japón!-grito el cantante y todos gritaron como respuesta- ¿Que es lo que quieren los japoneses?-volvió ah gritar.

—Rock!-respondieron.

— ¿Que quieren?-repitió.

—Rock!

—No escucho!-grito melódicamente.

—Rock!-gritaron con más fuerza aun.

—Pues rock van ah tener!-grito y los músicos empezaron ah tocar, empezando con la batería y luego con el bajo y la guitarra para que por fin se escuchara la voz del cantante, la multitud enloqueció. Las luces azotaron el escenario y la luna se asomaba iniciando así una noche con el puro estilo rockero.

Naruto y Sakura saltaban con la multitud y cantaban la canción ah todo pulmón. De vez en cuando se miraban y cantaban entre ellos como broma y alzaban sus manos con la señal del rock.

**4:30  
>Sasuke e Ino<strong>

El azabache había llevado ah Ino ah un lugar desierto de personas, era una especia de patio o bosque enorme, le había tapado los ojos con una venda e iba dirigiéndola con la mano hasta el lugar planeado. Al llegar le destapo los ojos y esta observo dos pufs, una mesa pequeña con cotufas y refrescos y al frente amarrado por dos árboles una pantalla blanca como la de los cines, no muy lejos estaba un pequeño lago que daba mucha elegancia ah la escena además de la flora del lugar.

—Sasuke… esto es…-logro decir, estaba muy impresionada- ¿en donde estamos?-pregunto de la nada.

—En uno de los terrenos de mi padre, me lo heredó al morir así que es mío, no hay nada de qué preocuparse lo eh estado cuidando, pienso mudarme aquí algún día, el lugar me hipnotizo por completo desde la primera vez que lo vi-le conto.

—No es para menos…

—Nos sentamos-sugirió divertido y ésta con una risa accedió.

Ambos se sentaron y Sasuke coloco la película que se encontraba guardada en un proyector pequeño que estaba en la mesa y empezaron ah verla, era un filme de romance y acción que Ino se moría por ver, así que la vio gustosa.

La película tardo dos horas aproximadamente así que al terminar empezaba ah oscurecer en el lugar por lo que ambos jóvenes se alistaron para partir mientras hablaban de la película y a veces imitaban algunas partes haciéndose reír uno del otro.

Ya en el carro siguieron hablando, pero esta vez de sí mismos, coqueteando y tentándose con pequeñas miradas penetrantes y risas seductoras. Al llegar Sasuke se detuvo y miro ah la casa, estaba oscura, lo que significaba que no había nadie.

—La pase muy bien Sasuke, gracias-dijo Ino amablemente y este la miro con su típica mirada idiotizadora y se empezó ah acercar a ella con lentitud, Ino rio y continuo besándolo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y el cerca de su pecho, se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento e Ino sonrojada y levemente acalorada se preparo para salir del auto- Buenas noches-se despidió mientras abría la puerta.

—Te acompaño-dijo mientras realizaba el mismo acto y la siguió hasta la puerta y una vez ahí se miraron sin decir nada.

—Gracias-dijo Ino sin más rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste- respondió sarcástico.

—Si pero, solo quería romper el silencio-respondió en excusa.

—Pues lo hiciste-dijo entre risas y ella rio igual.

—Buenas noches-dijo para entrar ah su casa y este la tomo del torso de la muñeca y la jalo para volverla ah besar, fue intensificándolo y la empezó ah mover para adentro, esta lo aparto y con una sonrisa entro y cerró la puerta dejándolo afuera, solo y desamparado.

"_Una mujer siempre a de hacerse rogar" _

Pensó divertida mientras miraba indiscreta desde la ventanilla de la sala como se marchaba el Uchiha "levemente" decepcionado.

**11:00 pm  
>Casa de Sakura<strong>

El concierto ya había acabado, y como estaba muy oscuro Naruto decidió acompañarla ah casa. Esta vivía en un pequeño edificio de 8 pisos y ella se alojaba en al piso 5, los pasillos eran largos y se podían ver desde afuera ya que no era de espacio cerrado, ambos subieron por las escaleras debido a que era un edificio antiguo y no poseía ascensor, mientras lo hacía estaban haciendo una carrera haber quien llegaba primero y como era de esperarse, gano Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, eso no vale, hiciste trampa-se quejo el rubio.

—No seas mal perdedor Naruto-dijo Sakura con superioridad.

—No lo soy-murmuro ah lo bajo.

—Jajaja perdedor-dijo en burla.

—Hmp.

—Mala imitación de Neji-dijo con sarcasmo y este no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando las risas se acabaron, se inicio un silencio un tanto tentador, ambos se miraban fijamente, sin apartar la vista de uno del otro y sin más Naruto se acerco y Sakura completo el movimiento agarrándolo del cuello y besarlo, este quedo sorprendido de momento pero cedió rápidamente y empezó ah besarla con pasión mientras que Sakura abría la puerta y lo metía adentro.

Al terminar de entrar ambos cayeron en la pared del pasillo, votaron los bultos en el piso, agitados y desesperados, Naruto le subió la camisa ah Sakura y esta se separo de él para terminar de quitársela, rápidamente se le abalanzo iniciando otro beso mientras lo llevaba con el peso de su cuerpo ah la cama.

Sakura le quito la camisa al rubio y acto seguido lo empujo ah la cama para luego ponerse encima de él y besar su cuello, su pecho. Fue bajando lentamente y con picardía desabrocho los pantalones del chico, subió nuevamente y lo beso, Naruto la agarro y tomo el control poniéndose encima de ella, ahora era él quien besaba su cuello, le bajo el short y luego dibujo una línea de besos en su pierna, bajando lentamente, llego a su vientre, luego a su pecho, la despojo de su sostén y empezó ah probar gustosamente su pecho. Sakura se aferraba de la cama gimiendo por placer, se soltó y tomo ah Naruto del pecho separándolo de ella al tiempo que lo paraba de la cama, le bajo los pantalones y luego su ropa interior para devolverle la acción al rubio.

Al terminar, subió dividiendo el pecho del chico en dos con una línea imaginaria creada por su lengua, lo beso haciendo que ambos cayeran ah la cama. Naruto tomo el blúmer de la peli rosa se lo quito mientras acomodaban sus cuerpos sin dejar de besarse; el Uzumaki bajo hasta la zona intima de la oji jade y se entretuvo con su clítoris haciendo que la Haruno gritara desesperada al tiempo que lo tomaba del pelo.

Sin hacerse esperar Naruto subió y se introdujo dentro de ella mientras que la tomaba por la espalda y jugueteaba con su pecho, dándole así un éxtasis total. Seguido, Sakura se posiciono encima de él, moviéndose de arriba a abajo con rapidez al tiempo que gemía con excitación, Bajo su cabeza para besarlo con locura, estaba llegando ah su limite al igual que Naruto, se aferro de su cuello gimiendo con fuerza hasta que por fin se levanto arqueando su espalda hacia atrás mientras que ese liquido blanco entraba en su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después Sakura se separo de Naruto y se lanzo al lado totalmente agotada

—Eso fue increíble-dijo divertida acomodándose en la pequeña cama al lado de Naruto.

—No utilizamos condón- recordó Naruto levemente preocupado.

—No importa, tomo anticonceptivos-respondió.

—Ah… ok- contesto, por algún motivo, algo incomodo.

—Venga duérmete, a sido un largo día-sugirió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Uzumaki, quedando así, dormida al acto.

—Eh! Ya te dormiste!-grito asombrado y luego se tapo la boca, si la despertaba de seguro lo lamentaría-Asss…

_Por algún motivo no fue como lo esperaba, aunque, no se… ¿por qué siento que algo anda mal?_

Pensó Naruto mirando hacia la ventana confundido, como si buscara una respuesta en el cielo estrellado de Japón, el problema es que ahí no estaba.

_Se supone que la amo… ¿la amo? Claro que sí! Pero, entonces por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa situación. Comparado con esto no es nada._

_O al menos debería de ser así…_


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 06: Antes del cambio, viene la reflexión<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Al día siguiente 5:30 am  
>Casa de Sakura<strong>

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama al lado de Naruto el cual no había logrado conciliar sueño en toda la noche, en su cabeza pasaba muchas cosas como para poder dormir. Este se sentó, miro la hora y empezó a vestirse, pantalón, medias, zapatos, solo faltaba la camisa cuando Sakura despertó.

—Que haces?-pregunta soñolienta viéndolo sentado al dorso de la cama-

—Me voy-respondió sin más-

—Por qué?-pregunto sobresaltándose un poco-

—Porque todo esto…-respondió casi en un grito, se interrumpió a sí mismo y tomo un momento para calmarse y se volteo para mirarla con seriedad― Sakura te quiero de veras, pero para ti soy solo un chico mas, lo sé bien. Pensé que estando contigo pasaría algo, que haría cambiar tu opinión sobre mí, pero no paso nada, fue algo seco, vacio y yo no estoy para eso, quiero algo real en mi vida y aunque la pase bien solo fue un juego más, una pérdida de tiempo-confesó lo más serio que pudo, luego se levanto, tomo su camisa y dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo- Sakura, eres una chica increíble, de veras que si, por lo que espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos-completo con amabilidad-

—Claro… no hay problema-contesto con una leve sonrisa-

—Nos vemos mañana-se despidió y salió dejándola sola en su casa, desnuda, cubierta solo por la sabana de su cama, abandonada… igual que siempre-

Apenas Naruto salió, no pudo evitar las terrible ganas y la chica de pelo chicloso empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Naruto logro escucharla desde afuera, se sentía mal, pero lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era marcharse.

Sakura, estaba dolida, el tenia la razón. Solo era un juguete. Ella era solo un juguete, una _barbie _que al principio todos quieres pero con el tiempo la botan o simplemente se la dan a otro.

No quería admitirlo, odiaba solo pensarlo, pero no podía mas, amaba ah Sasuke. Pero, es posible enamorarse de un juego? Además, que sabia ella del amor?

Donde podría encontrar las respuestas?

Solo restaba llorar. Toda su vida fue un abandono tras otro. Primero sus padres, después su tía, luego su abuela. No le quedo de otra que irse ah vivir sola en esta casa, se la debía ah Tsudase, le fue de mucha ayuda pero tampoco quería cuidar de ella, nadie quería. Después fueron los chicos con los que se acostaba, al final todos se iban. Incluyendo a Sasuke… y ahora Naruto.

"_Yo también quiero algo real; el problema es que siento miedo… miedo a ser lastimada, miedo a lo que pueda pasar, miedo a mí misma. Y eso es lo que más duele, por que se que yo soy la que me lastimo, la que causan que la abandonen una y otra vez, la culpable de todos los problemas en mi vida, solo yo…"_

**Domingo 10:00 am**

Naruto, desde que salió de la casa de Sakura, empezó a divagar en su mente, estaba ido, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Sakura, pero no se arrepentía, era cierto cada una de sus palabras, pero debió ser menos frio, más amable… que importaba ya, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer mas nada, si no esperar que todo este drama diera buenos resultados.

—Itte-gimió este al tropezar con algo, el no había caído, pero había tumbado algo… o a alguien- Hinata-chan!-dijo sorprendido, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y al hacerlo se sonrojaron como nadie lo había hecho antes al recordar cierta escena vergonzosa-

**Flash back**

—Claro que si Hinata chan! No lo hubiera logrado sin ti- insistió con una sonrisilla tímida. Fue justo en ese momento en que un sonido, similar al de un crujido sonó desde el armario, ambos dirigieron su mirada al closet.

—Eso… eso es… un ratón!- grito Hinata subiéndose a la cama muerta del miedo. 

—Así que hay estabas escondido- comento Naruto corriendo hacia el animal en un intento de atraparlo, pero el ratón sube a la cama justo en donde estaba Hinata, Naruto sube pero el animal logra salir por la ventana antes de ser atrapado, sin embargo, al no medir bien, Naruto casi cae también sino hubiera sido atrapado por Hinata.

Al impulsarse ambos hacia atrás en una cama suave terminaron por perder el equilibrio. Hinata no pudo resistir el peso del catire así que éste cayó encima de la peli azul, la cual, de alguna forma, termino en la cama justo debajo de él.

Ambos se miraban en estado de shock, no se movían ni reaccionaban, solo se miraban uno al otro sin tener ni idea de que hacer, fue entonces cuando la mente de Naruto empezó ah pensar y reaccionar lentamente, pestañeo tres veces y la miro con profundidad, Hinata despertó de su trance aun poco atónita y vio como lentamente se acercaba ah sus labios lentamente con los ojos entre cerrados, ella no se negó en lo absoluto, dejo que se acercara y justo cuando rozaron sus labios

—Naruto-kun hijo, ya estamos en casa-anuncio una voz femenina desde abajo haciendo que ambos se levantaran de la cama y se fueran a cada extremo de la habitación con el rostro rojo como un tomate-

—Se…será me…mejor que, que me vaya-dijo está sumamente avergonzada, tomando su cartera con una velocidad increíble-

—Uh? Si… si, gracias por todo-respondió este de igual manera y Hinata salió de ahí corriendo súper avergonzada-  
><strong>Fin del flash back<strong>

Inevitablemente ambos se sonrojaron a recordar cierta situación, no hicieron nada del otro mundo pero por algún motivo sentían como si así hubiera sido

—Uh? Perdón no te había visto-reacciono este agachándose para tomar su cartera y las cosas que se la habían caído-

—No…no hace falta, yo iba distraída-respondió sin poder mirarlo a la cara, se adelanto y tomo sus cosas con rapidez para luego salir corriendo pero Naruto la detuvo, tomándola de la mano, cosa que dejo a ambos sorprendidos-

—Eh? Yo…-la estaba cagando, porque la detuvo?, en qué momento…?-

—Lo siento-interrumpió Hinata en un débil hilo de voz y luego se zafo de él para corre lejos, era eso o desmayarse como una idiota. La elección fue obvia pero Naruto lo vio de otra forma-

**Lunes, 8:00 am  
>Colegio "Villa de la hoja"<strong>

Los alumnos del colegio Villa de la hoja empezaban a llegar uno tras otro a la institución para empezar una nueva semana de escuela como era de costumbre pero como también era de costumbre, los dramas adolescentes no se hacían esperar

Sakura había llegado al colegio como si nada hubiese pasado, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Las palabras de Naruto la hicieron reaccionar, esta vez estaba decidida ah cambiar, no será el juguetito de nadie y mucho menos de Sasuke Uchiha… o al menos eso decía ella, pero como todo en la vida, será fácil cumplirlo como decirlo?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, al cruzar para ir a su salón casi tropezó con el azabache

—Tiempo sin verte-dijo divertido, Sakura no se dejo intimidar, su expresión estaba seria y decidida pero su mente se encontraba en una disputa severa en el cual Sasuke era el tema principal-

—No me molestes ahora Uchiha-dijo aparentando fastidio preparada a seguir su camino pero este la detuvo y la atrajo hacia el-

—Al parecer a alguien le fue mal en su cita-dijo con arrogancia-

—Aunque no me creas, me fue muy bien-respondió y se zafo de sus garras para partir-

—Ahora que te pasa?

—Tu estas con Ino no es así? Vete con ella. Yo no quiero nada contigo-dijo secamente y se retiro pero como era de esperarse, el azabache la agarro de la mano y se la llevo corriendo con el-

—Que haces Sasuke? Suéltame!-le pidió pero este hizo caso omiso y la metió en el salón, el cual en ese momento se encontraba vacío-

—A que te refieres que no quieres nada conmigo?-repitió furioso, asustando levemente a Sakura-

—A lo que es-respondió con la voz entrecortada- no pienso ser mas tu juguetito, tu segunda opción, olvídalo, búscate a otra, pero conmigo no cuentes-

—Si claro... ahora eres monógama?

—Siempre lo eh sido… y para tu información eso no te importa, tu y yo solo somos amigos con derecho, nada más, mi relación contigo, o como sea que se llame eso, era únicamente sexual… y yo ya no quiero tener sexo-

—No me vengas con esa, no quieres tener más sexo? Es la mentira más ridícula que eh escuchado-

—No es mentira-

—A no? Entonces qué? te vas ah meter a monja?

—No

—Entonces qué demonios te pasa?

—Que quiero hacer el amor!-grito con los ojos húmedos- me canse de ser un centro de entretenimiento, no quiero mas ser la prostituta del colegio que se acuesta con todos, estoy harta de que me traten como a una zorra, simplemente quiero algo serio, una relación de dos, algo real y esto que tenemos no es real, es solo un juego del cual no pienso participar más-

—Mentira

—Es verdad

—No puedes cambiar de un día para otro-dijo secamente

—Ah no? Entonces pruébame-dijo con amenaza y como por decima ves quiso irse pero como siempre la detuvo, esta vez para besarla, Sakura se resistía, hacia todo lo posible para apartarlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo reacciono solo y lo rodeo con sus brazos, no podía apartarse de el por qué no quería y le dolía, si seguía así no podría cumplir su meta. Inevitablemente lloro al separar sus labios del Uchiha- Idiota!-le grito al tiempo que lo cacheteaba con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que casi lo mando al suelo- por que no solo me puedes dejar en paz!-dijo saliendo por fin del salón para ocultarse del mundo, especialmente de él-

Sasuke no entendía el por qué se molestaba tanto, podía tener a cualquier chica, por que habría de importarle Sakura? Que se valla y haga lo que le dé en gana con su vida… una relación seria? Totalmente patético, tenía a todas las chicas comiendo de sus manos, no era una perdida lamentable… pero entonces por qué sentía las ganas de matar a alguien?

—Maldición-expreso molesto- 


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 07: Disimulado secreto<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mientras tanto**

En el patio trasero de la escuela ocurría algo, y no precisamente era bueno.  
>Neji al ver a Naruto llegar, lo arrastro al patio trasero y lo lanzo contra la pared, estaba molesto, furioso, Naruto no tenía ni idea del porque, pero no dudaría en defenderse.<p>

—Eres un idiota-le grito Neji al mismo tiempo en que lo golpeo.

—Neji Cálmate-le decía Kiba que intentaba detenerlo junto con Lee.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le respondió Naruto a la defensiva.

—Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte a ti… ¿qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?

—No sé cual sea tu problema pero yo a ti no te eh hecho nada-dijo Naruto.

—Obviamente que no.

—Entonces ¿qué coño te pasa?

—¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?-pregunto

—¿Como que, que le hice?

—Eres un maldito ignorante, de seguro aun no te has dado cuenta verdad-dijo furioso mientras forcejeaba con Kiba- Ya suéltame-pidió.

—¿Para que mates a Naruto? No puedo darte ese placer-respondió Kiba sarcástico- Lee busca a Tenten-le ordeno y este obedeció inmediatamente.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿De qué se supone que no me eh dado cuenta? ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?-preguntaba eufórico y un poco preocupado cosa que solo hizo sacar aun mas de las casillas ah Neji, Kiba se quedo en trance, no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser Naruto, así que sin más soltó a Neji y dejo que le callera encima.

—Imbécil-le grito al tiempo que se "zafo" de Kiba y lo golpeaba, Naruto se protegía pero luego respondió, la pelea se estaba intensificando por lo que Kiba decidió intervenir nuevamente antes de que pasara ah mayores.

—Neji!-grito Tenten que se acercaba junto ah Lee al patio- ¿Están locos? ¿Por qué demonios están peleando?-la presencia de Tenten calmo a los chicos que dejaron de golpearse más que todo porque estaban sostenidos por Kiba y Lee.

—Pregúntale a tu noviecito, él fue el que inicio todo-respondió Naruto molesto.

—No es mi novio-respondió Tenten a la defensiva y luego miro al aludido aguantando el sonrojo.

—No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso-comento Kiba.

—Ya suéltenme, no necesito dar explicaciones a un cabeza hueca como él-dijo Neji.

—¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca? Cretino.

—Que ves ah otro aquí a parte de ti?

—Neji-intervino Tenten.

—Eres un maldito descerebrado, ¿no ves que Hinata está enamorada de ti!-soltó por fin sorprendiéndolo.

—Enano…

—Ah! por favor todo el colegio lo sabe menos tu, y eres tan imbécil que le pediste ayuda para que tú pudieras salir con Sakura, y sé que paso algo mas por que Hinata ha estado mal todo el fin de semana. La lastimaste más de lo que piensas, así que será mejor que te alejes de ella porque si me entero de que la estas buscando, te mato-le advirtió y partió furioso del lugar y los chicos lo siguieron; pronto seria la hora para iniciar las clases.

—Sera mejor que te limpies y entres a clases-sugirió Tenten.

—Necesito hablan con…

—Ahora no-lo interrumpió- tienes que entrar a clases, tienes muchos problemas con la dirección, si se enteran de esto lo más seguro es que te expulsen-recordó- no tienes nada del otro mundo-dijo refiriéndose a sus heridas.

—Pero Hinata…

—¿Te gusta Hinata?-pregunto curiosa.

—Ah… no! No… no lo sé-respondió con un evidente tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo invadía su rostro.

—De seguro ya entro a clases, están en secciones diferentes y de todos modos no es algo que se pueda discutir en un salón de clases.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con ella Tenten, yo… esto… solo quiero saber si está bien.

—No lo está.

—Asss… ya lo sé-bufo.

—Te evitara todo el día, pero si en verdad te preocupas por ella, terminaras encontrándola, ¿no crees?-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, gracias Tenten-dijo imitando su gesto y se retiro para arreglase, siguiendo su consejo.

—Asss… estos niños-pensó Tenten irónica-…debería hacer de Cupido un día de estos-le dijo al aire divertida, para luego dirigirse a la enfermería donde seguro se encontraría Neji.

**Enfermería**

—Es increíble lo fácil que Tenten arregla las cosas-comento Kiba que a su pesar acompaño a Neji a la enfermería (causa de Lee).

—Si, Tenten es una chica buena onda, pero lo que es más increíble es como controla a Neji, ¿vistes como se calmo cuando apareció?-dijo Lee en broma.  
>—Sigo aquí-dijo Neji asesinamente mientras la enfermera, Chisune, le curaba una pequeña herida en el dorso inferior de su labio.<p>

—Jajaja tampoco es para que nos mires así-se burlo Kiba- además, es obvio, Tenten te tiene controlado jajaja-bromeo haciendo que Lee también riera.

—Eres aun más molesto que Naruto-bramo Neji molesto.

—Claro que no!

—Claro que si, por lo menos Naruto ha salido con varias chicas, a cambio tu las espantas-dijo Neji. Lee rio.

—Chicos será mejor que vayan ah clases, yo me ocupare de Neji-dijo Tenten tratando al lugar.

—No te preocupes, no me importa faltar a clases-dijo Kiba divertido.

—¿¡Enserio!-dijo Tenten asesinamente- Pues déjame decirte tres cosas Kiba. Uno: no nos podemos quedar los dos aquí acompañando a Neji. Dos: van a dar historia y odio esa clase y tres: quiero faltar a esa clase así que será mejor que te largues ahora!-le grito furiosa haciendo que salieran corriendo.

—Típico…-pensó Neji en voz alta e irónica cuando el teléfono de Chisune empezó a sonar.

—Discúlpenme un momento-dijo y tomo su celular- ¿Diga?

—¡Chisune quiero un sake! ¡Ahora!-grito una mujer de voz familiar para todos desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Ha…Hai-dijo asustada y salió corriendo de la enfermería encargándoselo todo a Tenten.

—Tsudase-sama-pensó Tenten en voz alta.

—Hmp-gruño Neji- antes de que digas nada, no estoy de humor para tus regaños.

—Mira quién habla señor Regañón-dijo sarcástica- siempre andas regañando a Hinata y sobreprotegiéndola. Entiendo que te preocupes por ella, después de todo es tu prima, pero debes entender que ya esta grandecita para que se cuide sola.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y puede que el sienta lo mismo y más importante aún, no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

—¿Tienes que estar bromeando? No dejare que ese idiota este con Hinata.

—No eres su padre.

—No, pero estoy seguro de que Hiashi estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Dios, en serio hace falta una mujer en tu familia-dijo molesta, casi gritando pero se arrepintió-… Lo siento, no… no quise decirlo de esa forma, yo… Asss, solo quiero que entiendas que no importa cuánto protejas a Hinata de algún modo saldrá herida y más aun si le impides lo que quiere.

—Lo que quiere le puede hacer daño.

—Puede… pero ¿a caso no es mejor probarlo que luego arrepentirse por nunca haberlo hecho? ¿No fue tu padre el que te dijo eso? Neji, debe de haber un límite…

—Ya entendí-la interrumpió fastidiado y luego Tenten sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ven, déjame curarte-dijo tomando un trozo de algodón bañado de alcohol y se lo coloco en el labio, este al sentirlo se retiro como reflejo- No seas niña-dijo en broma.

—No hables mucho -respondió arrogante y Tenten le saco la lengua, cosa que hizo reír a ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 08: Sentimientos<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura y Sasuke no se hablaron en toda la clase, ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual o algún tipo de comunicación existente, se ignoraron en lo absoluto. Sasuke estaba coqueteando con Ino, no era una chica fácil y eso le gustaba, era una tentación irresistible que quería probar pero… una vez que lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que el hechizo se acabara, o no? Ino le atraía, era diferente a las otras chicas, pero si era tan increíble, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura?

—Sasuke, estas bien?-le pregunta Ino levemente preocupada, ambos estaban en la cafetearían, sentados juntos, conversando-  
>—Si, lo estoy, por qué preguntas?<br>—No por nada, es que te eh notado un tanto distraído, es todo-  
>—Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió lo más natural que pudo, obviamente mentía, pero no podría explicarle algo que ni el mismo entendía-<br>—Seguro? Es que, escuche que te vieron con Sakura en el salón y desde entonces has estado raro, así que yo pensé que…-  
>—No paso nada-dijo fríamente, poniéndole la piel de gallina ah Ino- no hay nada entre ella y yo-completo-<br>—Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto-  
>—Hmp-emitió conteniendo su furia-<br>—Ahora vuelvo-le dijo mientras se paraba y salía del cafetín, Sasuke se arrepintió de haberla tratado así-  
>—Maldición-expreso fastidiado-<p>

Ino estaba molesta, calculando algo en su maquiavélica mente mientras caminaba en dirección del baño, no encontraba una respuesta y eso le molestaba cada vez más, al entrar cerró la puerta y golpeo la pared

—Maldita sea… tiene que haber algo, tengo que ganarle en esto o yo… ah!- chillo molesta-  
>—Otra vez con eso?-se escucho desde atrás, una chica saliendo de una de las tantas puertas del baño. Ah Ino se le congelo la sangre, que haría ahora?-<br>—Karin… yo… lo que dije-  
>—Es por lo mismo de siempre… ganarle ah Sakura, lo sé-dijo mientras se lavaba las manos- Sabes… puede que sea la perra más grande del mundo pero no me molestas por que se que lo que dicen los demás de mi es mentira, además no tengo nada que demostrarle ah nadie, a cambio tu, te dejas llevar mucho por lo que dicen los demás<br>—Y tú que sabes sangrona?  
>—Eres una feminista no es así? Pues déjame decirte algo… una mujer no pelea por hombres-<br>—Lo sé  
>—El problema es que no peleas por Sasuke, estás haciendo todo esto para ganarle a Sakura… que no ves que estas desperdiciando tu tiempo en esa tontería?<br>—No es una tontería, es que solo estoy cansada de que la gente siempre diga…-  
>—Que importa lo que diga la gente?-la interrumpió- Que hablen lo que se les dé en gana. Como diría una de mis divas favoritas <em>"que hablen mal de mí. Pero que hable"<em>- dijo divertida y luego abrió la puerta para salir-  
>—…Que coño me fume hoy?-pregunto sarcástica a su reflejo en el espejo y luego rio- No quiero admitirlo, pero tiene razón…<p>

**Por otro lado**

Naruto buscaba ah Hinata por todas partes, quería hablar con ella, no tenía ni idea que iba a decirle pero necesitaba hacerlo. De alguna forma, cuando la vea… sabrá que decir.

El problemas, es que si seguía así, no la vería en todo el día.

Ya había buscado por todas partes, cafetín, patio trasero, patio principal, canchas, enfermería, biblioteca, en todos los salones e incluso en los baños; no había rastro alguno de Hinata y ya estaba empezando ah preocuparse.

Era un caso perdido, jamás la encontraría… si fuera una de esas películas románticas de seguro ya la hubiera encontrado hace mucho de alguna forma milagrosa, por que de algún modo el personaje logro leerle la mente o rastrearla y saber en dónde estaba, pero el hecho era, que no sabía mucho de Hinata y no sabía en donde podría estar. Desesperanzado, utilizo su último recurso, clamarse un poco en la terraza, ese lugar era mágico, siempre lograba animarlo y en este momento lo necesitaba.

Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta de la terraza, se encontró con esa persona que tanto buscaba justo enfrente de él. Hinata apoyaba su cuerpo en la red de alambre mientras su mirada se desviaba al cielo, el sol pegaba en su rostro. Se veía hermosa. Tanto que Naruto se quedo sin aliento.

El viento paso con una fuerte ventisca haciendo que la cinta que amarraba su pelo se soltara, haciendo que volviera su mirada al lugar y observara ah Naruto ah escasos metros de ella. No pudo moverse si quiera. El se agacho para tomar la cinta, ella lo miraba de reojo, estática, paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

Naruto estaba justo ah los pies de Hinata así que al levantarse utilizo la red como apoyo, y además la acorralo impidiendo que huyera, se detuvo ah la altura de su pecho, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, ahora era él, el que no sabía qué hacer, el que no se atrevía mirarla ah la cara. Su corazón se acelero, su temperatura subió, simplemente dejo de pensar y se dejo guiar por sus instintos… alzo su mirada y la observo ah los ojos con tanta intensidad que Hinata se sintió desmayar, pero no lo hizo, desvió su vista y se aferro de la red como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El viento volvió a pasar, pero esta vez con suavidad, fue entonces cuando por fin se atrevió ah mirarlo, el seguía hay, intacto con esos ojos que amenazaban con corromperla en cualquier momento, se fue acercando, y ella seguía así, sin moverse hasta que sintió sus labio apoyándose en los de ella, una vibración invadió su cuerpo, adrenalina o alegría, fuese lo que fuese, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y rodeo su cuello acercándolo más hacia ella correspondiendo ese beso que tanto había soñado... a decir verdad, nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así, en la terraza del colegio, prácticamente en el aire si no fuera por la red que sostenía el peso de ambos cuerpos, con la vista más espectacular y el viento pasando por su piel, ni en sus mas locos sueños podría pasarle algo así. Y su intención no era otra más que disfrutar el momento pero desgraciadamente la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse

Naruto la miro con seriedad

—Hinata yo no lo sabía lo siento-dijo- si me hubiera enterado antes no te hubiera hecho sufrir-  
>—De… de que estás hablando?-pregunto nerviosa-<br>—Que estabas enamorada de mi  
>—Qui…quien te lo dijo?-pregunto avergonzada-<br>—Neji-respondió casi en susurro y esta lo empujo levemente-  
>—Que paso con Sakura-chan? no que te gustaba? Entonces por qué…?<br>—No paso nada…-respondió- bueno si paso algo pero, al final, me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella no es nada más que amistad, no la quiero tanto como pensaba, me engañe a mí mismo, solo… confundí mis sentimientos-  
>—Y como sabes que no lo estás haciendo otra vez?-dijo con la voz entrecortada-<br>—Porque desde _ese_ día no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, lo que causaste en mi con solo rozar mis labios, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por algo tan simple y ahora que te tengo enfrente, puedo asegurar que me has vuelto loco Hinata, y no quiero dejarte ir-confeso sorprendiendo a Hinata masivamente, y luego sonrió-  
>—…No pienso irme-respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras mordía su labio para evitar las ganas de llorar, no podría describir la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento-<p>

**Lunes 4:30 pm  
>Florería Yamanaka <strong>

—Hija, ya me has ayudado mucho, ya puedes ir a casa-se escuchaba en la tienda  
>—Vale mami, nos vemos en casa-se despidió y salió de la florería para ir a casa, estaba cerca (si es que 5 largas cuadras se le podrían denominar "cerca") por lo que no le hacía falta tomar autobús pero con ese tiempo que hacia le vendría tomar uno, después de todo no tenia paraguas, el problema era que estaba vacía, sin ningún centavo- Asss… lo malo de ser pobre-vacilo para sí misma cuando de la nada algo se le vino encima, tumbándola- Pero qué coño… acaso no ves idiota?-le grito, pero al ver quien era solo se molesto mas- lo que faltaba, aparte de frentona, tapada no es una buena combinación créeme-<br>—Cierra la boca Ino cerda, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces-  
>—Como si tuvieras humor para algo-dijo sarcástica-<br>—Cállate de una vez, quieres?-  
>—Sakura…-se escucho a lo lejos de una voz femenina y la nombrada abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo-<br>—Maldición-se quejo y tomo ah Ino de la mano arrastrándola con ella-  
>—A dónde demonios me llevas? Suéltame!-le gritaba pero le hizo caso omiso hasta llegar a un callejón lleno de cajas y depósitos para basura además de una puerta trasera de algún local-<br>—Cállate, quieres? si sigues así nos encontraran  
>—Quien demonios era esa mujer?<br>—…Mi madre-murmuro  
>—Estas huyendo de tu madre?-pregunto irónica-<br>—Si! Por si no lo sabes no todos tenemos una linda familia feliz como la tuya-  
>—No hables como si me conociera frente de marquesina-<br>—Dios que insoportable eres…  
>—Pues nadie te manda arrástrame hasta acá-<br>—No tenia opción, si te dejaba hay le dirías a donde me fui-  
>—Eso tenlo por seguro-contesto arrogante- por qué huyes de tu madre?<br>—No te importa  
>—Claro… solo eres una cabeza hueca con la frente del tamaño de la muralla china, por que habría de importarme?-vacilo-…me arrastraste hasta acá sin mi consentimiento, por lo menos ten la decencia de explicarme que está pasando-<br>—Ya cállate de una buena vez estoy cansada de ti y de tu molesta boca, como si supieras algo, no sabes nada! Tienes una madre que te quiere, un padre que te apoya, una familia perfecta, que sabes tú lo que eh vivido… mi madre me abandono con mi tía y ella con mi abuela, al final toda mi familia me abandono por lo que eh tenido que vivir sola si no fuera por mi tía ni siquiera tuviera un soporte económico. Sabes lo duro que es eso?  
>—No me digas… y tu eres la victima de todo eso verdad? Pobre, la has tenido muy difícil siendo tan buena e inocente-contesto fríamente-<br>—No soy una víctima, pero por culpa de ellos…  
>—Y por la tuya en especial-la interrumpió-<br>—Claro que no! Mi madre me abandono y ahora piensa que puede volver así como así? Ni en sueños  
>—Sabes por qué te abandono?<br>—Porque soy una carga para ella  
>—Ella te lo dijo?<br>—No le hace falta  
>—Idiota, tu madre quiere hablar contigo y tu huyes de ella? Que sabes tú lo que paso o lo que tuvo que pasar tu familia-<br>—Fuese lo que fuese no le dan derecho ah abandonarme y para empezar por que la defiendes? Deberías defenderme a mi-  
>—No estoy defendiendo a nadie, te hago entrar en razón… es tu madre de quien estás hablando-<br>—Que sabes tú con tu familia perfecta?  
>—Y un coño con eso de la familia perfecta!-la interrumpió molesta- ya me tienes harta, tu madre te busca, quiere verte. Sabes lo que yo daría por que mi padre también me buscase? Mi madre y yo no las hemos arreglado solas todo este tiempo porque él prefirió el dinero antes que nosotras, fue difícil y admito que fue un infierno pero con el tiempo aprendí que no importa cuán daño me haga mi padre, por más que quiera no podre odiarlo…-confeso esta con lagrimas en sus ojos- y duele sabes, por que el muy bastardo me dejo sola y aun así… no puedo odiarlo como quiero y ahora me vienes tu con que tu madre te abandono? Ella te dejo en brazos de tu abuela, te dejo segura en un ambiente familiar, mi padre nos abandono en la calle!-<br>—Lo… lo siento, no lo sabía  
>—Claro que no lo sabías, por qué no necesito que nadie me sienta lastima, no quiero que la gente lo sepa y se compadezca de mí, no soy como tu-<br>—Hay estas de nuevo, que demonios te hice para que me odiases tanto?  
>—Odiarte!-responde- siempre es lo mismo, no importa cuánto me esfuerzo en algo siempre terminas ganándome, o superándome de alguna forma, siempre terminas siendo la princesa de la película, la víctima, la niña buena, vete al diablo Sakura, eres aun mas perra que Karin y aun así te tienen en un pedestal-<br>—No es mi culpa que sea mejor que tu-dijo Sakura en gritos e Ino sin poder aguantar más se le lanzo encima y la tumbo al piso, empezaron ah pelearse al tiempo que del cielo empezó a caer pesadas gotas de agua empapando a ambas chicas-

Se empujaban, rasguñaban y se golpeaban de una y mil maneras, hasta que Ino se puso encima de ella y agarro uno de sus brazos, la cacheteo para luego agarrar el otro. Agitadas, rasguñadas hasta sangrar, sucias, mojadas y despeinadas, no podían mas, estaban agotadas.

—Te odio!-le grito Ino llorando con fuerza- toda mi vida te eh envidiado por que siempre consigues lo que deseas fácilmente cuando yo me tengo que matar para hacerlo, no es justo! No es justo que siempre ganes, no es justo que siempre te prefieran, no es justo que a pesar de tener una madre cerca de ti la alejes sin ni siquiera pensarlo cuando yo…-silencio-

Ya no podía mas, no podía decir más solo quedaba llorar y Sakura no se quedo atrás

—Pues no eres la única!-dijo también en lagrimas- te eh estado envidiando desde que te conocí porque haces amigos fácilmente, le caes bien a todo el mundo y muchas chicas te admiran, eres segura de ti misma, y siempre sabes que decir, tienes tus sentimientos claros y no dejas que nadie te pisotee, a cambio yo soy débil y muchas veces no me entiendo a mí misma. Y puede que siempre gane, pero cuando quiero algo de verdad, cuando deseo algo tanto que mataría por ello siempre pierdo, por eso eh dejado de enfrentarme a las cosas por que se que al final terminare lastimada y no quiero-confesó profundamente dolida… Ya ninguna de las dos sabia que hacer o decir, el silencio se apodero de la escena, solo se podía escuchar la lluvia caer y los autos pasar mientras que ambas dejaban sus lagrimas correr sin mirarse la una de la otra

—Lo siento-hablo por fin Ino rompiendo el silencio-

—Yo también…


	9. Chapter 9

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 09: Dentro de un sueño<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Martes 6:30 am  
>Casa Uchiha<strong>

Una habitación invadida por tres figuras, una masculina y dos femeninas jugando entre sí con sus cuerpos. El azabache estaba justo en el centro, amarrado en su cama con esposas mientras que dos chicas muy conocidas para él, jugueteaba con su cuerpo.

Una de esas figuras femeninas besaba su pecho y su abdomen con picardía, la sensación era un éxtasis que solo una chica de singular cabellara rosada podía causarle. Mientras tanto, la segunda figura femenina jugueteaba con su pelo y probaba su cuello como digna experta en besos, esa rubia de ojos celestes que quería probar desde hace tanto estaba ahora encima de él, probándolo y compartiéndolo con la oji jade que invadía su mente. No podía estar más feliz y excitado, era casi imposible, un sueño salvaje hecho realidad, solo el podría tener tan inmensa fortuna con las chicas

—Sasuke-kun-gimió la peli rosa que empezó a bajar lentamente con besos húmedos en el lado izquierdo de su pecho-

—Sasuke-esta vez la que gimió fue la rubia, que ahora bajaba por el lado derecho su pecho con lentitud y placer al igual que la otra chica a su lado. Ambas estaban dispuestas seguir el camino hasta llegar esa zona privilegiada a la que tanto querían probar

—Sasuke Uchiha! Despiértate de una buena vez-grito Itachi molesto interrumpiendo lo que ahora era oficialmente uno de los mejores sueños del azabache-  
>—Ya me desperté, contento!-contesto de mala gana, parándose con pesadez de la cama para luego dirigirse al baño-<br>—No te tardes-ordeno Itachi con seriedad-  
>—Tsk… justo cuando se estaba poniendo mejor-murmuro el Uchiha menor-<p>

**7:30 am  
>Colegio Villa de la hoja<strong>

Los estudiantes estaban llegando al colegio como era normal en el día a día, pero sin duda había algo diferente, algo que sorprendió a todos

—Hinata-chan!-la llamo Naruto al verla llegar lanzándosele a los brazos con su típica hiperactividad que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo y avergonzaba a la peli azul- Que?-dijo con rudeza al ver la mirada asesina de Neji-  
>—Como que, que!-le grito furioso- quien te crees para abrazar a Hinata de esa manera!<br>—Ne…Neji-nissan no es para tanto-trato de tranquilizarlo-  
>—Quita tus manos de encima de Hinata imbécil-dijo ignorando las palabras de su prima, y Naruto como respuesta le saco la lengua y corrió con Hinata tomada de la mano-<p>

Este no dudo en perseguirlos pero una mano delicada lo detuvo

—No armes un escándalo tan temprano-dijo Tenten con una de sus sonrisas amables-  
>—Si Neji, deja que el amor florezca-agrego Lee con emoción y el puño en alto-<br>—Como que amor!-pregunto desafiante-  
>—Asss… eres peor que un hermano celoso-gruño Tente sarcástica-<br>—Hmp…-bufo-

Ya se estaba levantando sospechas sobre lo de Naruto y Hinata, los chismes no se hacían esperar, pero lo que en verdad dejo boca abierta a todo el mundo fue ver llegar a la peli rosa acompañada de la rubia ambas riéndose divertidas, sin ningún gesto molesto

—Bien… ustedes dos juntas y no han armado ningún escándalo aun? Creo que me cambiaron a otro mundo-hablo Temari sarcástica y con curiosidad-  
>—Si bueno… es que hicimos las paces-respondió Ino-<br>—Paces? De que me perdí?-pregunto ahora Tenten y ambas rieron-  
>—Nada del otro mundo-respondieron al unísono-<br>—Dios están peor que una película de Disney-dijo Temari con cinismo-  
>—Vamos Temari, tu eres la que más te quejabas por sus peleas-dijo Matsuri-<br>—En parte… pero el cambio tan repentino me afecta un poco-respondió con burla y las chicas no pudieron evitar reír-  
>—Aunque bueno, que hayamos hecho las paces no significa que dejare de competir contigo frete de marquesina, aunque ahora seas mi amiga no permitiré que me ganes-dijo Ino entre risas pero a la vez con superioridad-<br>—Demasiado tarde-se burlo Sakura molestando a Ino-  
>—Engreída-<br>—Mira quién habla-  
>—Asss…Supongo que hay viejas costumbres que son difíciles de olvidar-comento Tenten sarcástica-<strong><br>**

Todo marchaba bien, el día había empezado con buen pie, las chicas estaban más unidas gracias a la conciliación de Sakura e Ino. Y aunque Neji no soportaba ver ah Naruto ni medio metro cerca de su prima, Tenten y Lee lo calmaban y aprovechaban la oportunidad para burlarse de él, era divertido meterse con el orgullo del Hyuga pero a la vez, como buenos amigos que eran lo entendían y lo hacían entrar en razón (a su manera). No era el día perfecto, pero no estaba nada mal…

Hasta que llego el Uchiha

Sakura al verlo llegar con su aura arrogante y llena de superioridad se molesto, Ino se dio cuenta, las chicas se reunieron y se contaron todo, incluyendo el pase especial que la Haruno tenía con el azabache, esta no sabía qué hacer, le gustaba coquetear con él y por qué negarlo, besarlo era lo mejor, pero ahora que Sakura era su amiga, que haría? Esa situación era demasiado complicada como para tener una respuesta clara, pues ni Sakura ni Sasuke sabían si quiera lo que querían.

Sakura decidió ignorarlo, sabía que si se separaba del grupo la perseguiría, así que se quedo dejándole la responsabilidad a Ino de apartarlo de ella

—Haz de estar agotada, después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche-le dijo con seducción mientras la tomaba por la barbilla-

Ino estaba guardando sus cosas en la casilla que le habían asignado

—Así que aparezco en tus sueños?-dijo seductora y se maldijo-  
>—Tu y otras más, estábamos en un trió… y si me lo permites, podríamos hacerlo realidad-<br>—No me digas que la otra era Sakura?-pregunto levemente molesta-  
>—Uh?... como crees?-respondió tratando de ocultar su sorpresa-<br>—Asss… Hombres-murmuro- sabes, generalmente lo que soñamos son cosas que guardamos en nuestra subconsciente, cosas que no tomamos en cuenta pero están ahí, no crees que ese sueño tenga otro significado a parte de sexo?-  
>—Tsk-gimió burlonamente- si claro, ahora que eres una lectora de sueños?-<br>—Sip, además soy una espía internacional que viene a impedir los planes maquiavélicos del presidente… muy al estilo de las películas de New York, no crees?-contesto divertida-  
>—Que bueno, me encantas las espías, en especial si son internacionales-respondió de igual forma haciéndola reír<br>—Solo piénsalo, quieres? Antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo al tiempo que cerraba su casillero para luego partir  
>—Demasiado tarde para qué?-pregunto al aire fastidiado-<p>

Estaba confundido, todas esas cosas que han pasado en los últimos días han sido demasiado, ya se estaba cansando de eso, de que todo el mundo hablara de él como si lo conocieran, como si lo entendieran, que sabían ellos?

Que sabia él?

Nada tenía sentido, o tal vez si, tal vez no lo podía ver o solo no quería hacerlo, que estaba bien o que estaba mal, al diablo con eso, que demonios le pasaba al mundo, por qué de repente de vuelve en contra de él, por qué de la nada su suerte se acaba, el no ah hecho nada malo… o sí?

Los días pasaron, el Uchiha tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez, las palabras de Ino se le habían quedado presente… otro significado a parte de sexo? Era posible? Al principio solo sabían que era un sueño muy tentador, tanto Ino como Sakura le atraían y pensó que podía estar con las dos… un trió, como en el sueño, pero estamos hablando de la vida real, eso no es posible y menos con la actitud de estas dos, si tan solo pudiera terminar el sueño, era molesto que siempre terminase en la parte más tentadora y cavia la mínima posibilidad de que hay estaba su respuesta

—Ya van 3 semanas con el mismo maldito sueño, 3 semanas sin sexo… Qué coño me está pasando!-grito Sasuke molesto- si no me le monto ah alguien pronto me volveré loco-  
>—Hey! Deja tu escándalo-interrumpió Itachi en la habitación-<br>—Lo has aguantado toda tu vida, un año mas no te matara o sí?-dijo sarcástico-  
>—Ya te dije que no puedes irte ah vivir solo, el que tengas 18 años no te hace un adulto y menos si sigues el camino por el que vas-<br>—Me mudare a penas cumpla los 18 te guste o no, no pienso compartir un mismo techo contigo, me enfermas-respondió molesto y casi de inmediato sintió como la mano de Itachi le volteaba la cara- Como te atreves a pegarme?-  
>—Me tienes harto ya, Sasuke! No eh hecho otra cosas más que brindarte mi apoyo y tú me pagas con esta, eso es solo una muestra de que aun sigues siendo un mocoso inmaduro, no permitiré que te vayas de esta casa hasta que esté capacitado para cuidarte a ti solo niñato, crece de una buena vez y muestra que eres lo suficientemente hombre para mantener tu apellido-<br>—No pienso seguir el negocio familiar-  
>—No te estoy obligando, aunque tal vez debería de ser más drástico contigo…-decía y luego se detuvo para calmarse- Asss se que piensas que por mi culpa murieron tus padres, fue un accidente y aun así lo siento, sé que me odias pero eres mi sobrino, mi familia, y te cuidare hasta que este seguro de que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo, pero hasta que eso pase, ten garantizado que estarás aquí bajo mi tutela te guste o no-dijo Itachi para luego salir-<br>—…Tsk, maldito sabiondo-pensó en voz alta con rabia, se hecho un baño y se metió a la cama para dormir y soñar…

Nuevamente, lo mismo de siempre una habitación invadida por tres figuras, una masculina y dos femeninas jugando entre sí con sus cuerpos. El azabache estaba justo en el centro, amarrado en su cama con esposas mientras que dos chicas muy conocidas para él, jugueteaba con su cuerpo.

Una de esas figuras femeninas besaba su pecho y su abdomen con picardía, la sensación era un éxtasis que solo una chica de singular cabellara rosada podía causarle. Mientras tanto, la segunda figura femenina jugueteaba con su pelo y probaba su cuello como digna experta en besos, esa rubia de ojos celestes que quería probar desde hace tanto estaba ahora encima de él, probándolo y compartiéndolo con la oji jade que invadía su mente.

—Sasuke-kun-gimió la peli rosa que empezó a bajar lentamente con besos húmedos en el lado izquierdo de su pecho-  
>—Sasuke-esta vez la que gimió fue la rubia, que ahora bajaba por el lado derecho su pecho con lentitud y placer al igual que la otra chica a su lado.<p>

Ambas estaban dispuestas seguir el camino hasta llegar esa zona privilegiada a la que tanto querían probar.

Bajando, lentamente, cada vez más cerca, mucho más cerca, llegaron, pero algo paso, de hacho, nada paso. Este bajo la vista pero no vio a nadie, su cuarto ahora era una habitación blanca y vacía, se asusto, que venía ahora?, todo era un silencio asesino hasta que por una puerta entra una mujer, la luz brillante no la dejaba ver con claridad pero se podía notar que era una joven de hermosa sonrisa. De la nada, se da cuenta que ya no está esposado ni desnudo, así que se sienta en el borde de la cama para poder ver a la mujer con claridad

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-le dice la joven reflejando su felicidad, cuando de la nada su rostro cambia drásticamente, a uno triste- pero ya es demasiado tarde…-


	10. Chapter 10

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 10: Intriga<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3 semanas después  
>Lunes 5:00 am<strong>

—No te vayas… espera… no! Sakura!-grito el Uchiha despertándose repentinamente, sudando frio- Que… demonios?

**Más tarde  
>Colegio "Villa de la Hoja"<strong>

—Qué extraño… Sasuke nunca ah faltado-comento Ino-  
>—Pues ahí una primera vez para todo, no crees?-responde Sakura con sarcasmo-<br>—Oh vamos! me vas a decir que no te preocupa ni un poco?  
>—Pues es verdad-<br>—No te engañes, estas muerta de la preocupación-  
>—Claro que no me preocupa en lo absoluto, lo nuestro se acabo, ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pase en su vida<br>—Entonces por qué te estás comiendo las uñas?-dijo Ino con ironía-  
>—Eh? Pues…-dijo sonrojada buscando una excusa-<br>—No tenemos examen hoy-la interrumpió-  
>—Ahg! Maldita sea contigo Ino, me agradabas mas cuando éramos enemigas-dijo fastidiada volviendo la vista al frente haciendo reír a la rubia-<p>

La ausencia del azabache afecto, las típicas peleas y coqueteos se extrañaban, era raro que Sasuke faltara, y como si no era de extrañarse ya empezaban a decir cosas por ahí que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. En fin, la hora de recreo empezó, Naruto estaba castigado por haberse peleado con el Uchiha la semana pasada y como no había venido tuvo que estar solo, por otro lado Hinata estaba hablando con las chicas en el cafetín

—Naruto y tu se besaron!-dijo Temari asombrada-  
>—No tan alto Temari!-murmuro Hinata avergonzada-<br>—Lo siento, pero me tomo por desprevenida, maldición siempre les pasa algo, me siento excluida-se quejo con infantilismo-  
>—Ah! No vengas tu vil mentirosa! Habla, que paso con el vago?-pregunto Ino con picardía-<br>—De qué diablos estás hablando!-respondió avergonzada- como si pudiera pasar algo entre ese maldito vago y yo, ni en mis peores pesadillas-  
>—Dirás mejores querida-dijo Ino en burla-<br>—Ya cállate-grito sonrojada-  
>—Verdad Ino, lo de Temari y Shikamaru ya es noticia vieja, hablemos de algo mas nuevo-dijo Sakura divertida-<br>—Ustedes dos… ya verán cómo me las cobrare-amenazo  
>—Que miedo-dijeron estas divertidas-<br>—Como sea… volvamos con el tema, desde cuando Naruto y tu… ya sabes-comento Temari-  
>—Hace un mes-respondió Hinata emocionada-<br>—Ya un mes! Tan rápido?-se asombro Tenten-  
>—Como es que no me había enterado!-se quejo Temari-<br>—En serio quieres que te respondamos?-dijo Matsuri sarcástica-  
>—Huy! Están insoportables con ese tema, me tiene harta-se molesto marchándose del lugar-<br>—Te molesta porque sabes que tenemos la razón!-grito Ino haciendo reír a las chicas-  
>—Dios ahora si está molesta-comento Matsuri-<br>—Nos va a terminar matando-dijo Tenten-  
>—Si bueno… valió la pena-contesto Ino divertida-<br>—Y como es tu relación con Naruto?-pregunto Matsuri-  
>—Increíble-respondió con una enorme sonrisa-<br>—Y ya lo han hecho?-pregunto Ino con curiosidad haciendo sonrojar a la pobre-  
>—Po…por… por supuesto que no!-grito avergonzada al tiempo que se paraba de su asiento, y al ver el escándalo que hizo se sentó sonrojada-<br>—Jajaja vale perdón, yo solo preguntaba-excuso Ino muerta de la risa-  
>—Y por qué no?-pregunto ahora Sakura-<br>—Eh? Solo llevamos un mes aun es muy pronto-respondió Hinata con un débil hilo de voz- además, soy vir...virgen-  
>—Si bueno eso era de esperarse-dijo Tenten con ironía-<br>—Mooo Tenten-  
>—Jajaja, vale, tampoco te pongas así-<br>—Pues, quien diría que Naruto es un buen novio-comento Ino-  
>—Bueno Novio?-repitió Karin con sarcasmo apareciendo detrás de las chicas- es una broma verdad?-<br>—Y a ti quien te llamo?-dijo Sakura a la defensiva-  
>—No es contigo, chiclosa-respondió Karin de mal humor-<br>—Como me…  
>—No te ilusiones niñata-la interrumpió Karin- Estamos hablando de Naruto Uzumaki, ah salido con tantas chicas como el mismo Uchiha, hasta yo salí con el-<br>—Y con medio mundo, eso no es nuevo-la defendió Tenten-  
>—Además, con ella es diferente, ya llevan un mes y aun no lo han hecho-agrego Ino-<br>—Por supuesto que no!, es Hinata Hyuga-dijo Karin- debe de tener mucho cuidado contigo al menos que quiera que Neji lo mate-  
>—Ya basta quieres, vete a molestar a otra-dijo Sakura molesta-<br>—Pero por qué no dices nada? Acaso tus amiguitas te tiene que defender siempre?-  
>—Uh? No! claro que no, yo me puedo defender sola-respondió Hinata con nerviosismo-<br>—Pues no parece, es decir, eres tan idiota que crees que Naruto te ama de verdad, como puedes defenderte si piensas que todo es color rosa… oh! perdón amarrillo-  
>—No es cierto, Naruto kun me dijo que me quería-<br>—Enserio? Acaso el te lo confeso? Te dijo: "Hinata te quiero" o te pidió que formalizaran?  
>—No exactamente pero…<br>—No seas ilusa-la interrumpió- Naruto no te dijo que te quería mucho menos que te amaba, ni siquiera te pidió que salieran juntos, típico, solo eres otra chica mas, una vez que lo haga contigo se cansara y te dejara por otra presa fresca-  
>—Claro que no, Naruto-kun…<br>—Claro que sí, que no ves, después de hacerlo con Sakura, "la supuesta chica de sus sueños", se le acabo el hechizo y se fue contigo-  
>—Eh? El y Sakura no<br>—No seas idiota, claro que lo hicieron, díselo Sakura… eres tan perra que de seguro no dejaste pasar la oportunidad, o me equivoco?-  
>—Eres una maldita, a que viniste?-<br>—Responde!-insistió Hinata- us… ustedes… tuvieron…  
>—…Si-respondió con la cabeza gacha- pero no es como dice Karin, el no me dejo así porque si…<br>—Oh! Entonces Naruto está utilizando a Hinata solo para darte celos?-  
>—Claro que no!<br>—Sera mejor que cierras tu maldita boca-amenazo Ino-  
>—Verdad Karin a que viniste? Mejor vete-dijo Matsuri-<br>—Solo quiero ayudarte, muchas chicas han pasado lo mismo que tu, muchas han pasado por Naruto si sabes a que me refiero, solo… quiero evitar que te lastimen, aunque debo admitir, nada me gustaría más que ver a Naruto ser destrozado por Neji-  
>—Solo tienes celos, por que a ti ningún chico te podría tomar enserio, los únicos que consigues con tu actitud son plastas que te tararan como la perra que eres-dijo Tenten-<br>—…Tómenlo como se les dé en gana-comento con frialdad y luego se dirigió a Hinata- solo quería advertirte de Naruto, pero eso ya es tu problema-dijo secamente para marcharse frustrada-  
>—Hinata no le hagas caso, solo esta celosa-dijo Sakura-<br>—Puede que este celosa pero tiene toda la razón-contesto Hinata con la voz entre cortada- el… no me dijo que me quería ni tampoco me pidió que saliera con él, y además… se acostó contigo… y… luego -  
>—Hinata no fue nada serio, entre él y yo no paso nada, solo fue sexo seco-<br>—Exactamente, se acostó contigo, te dejo y luego fue conmigo, pero tú no te das cuenta por qué estas acostumbrada a acostarte con todo el mundo sin importar lo que sienta esa persona o tu misma, no es nada serio solo algo de una noche, como podrías entender si no tienes ni idea de lo que siento en este momento?-dijo con la voz entristecida dejando a Sakura sin palabras, Hinata salió deprimida-  
>—Hinata, espera…<br>—Déjala-la detuvo Tenten-  
>—Pero… no puedo dejarla así, es mi amiga yo-<br>—Estará bien, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-  
>—Mas importante que Hinata?<br>—Si  
>—Y que es?<br>—Evitar que Neji se entere de todo esto-


	11. Chapter 11

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 11: Di que me amas (parte 1)<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Con Naruto**

Este estaba en la biblioteca cumpliendo su castigo por haberse peleado con Sasuke en las clases pero como este no había venido tenía que ordenar todos los estantes y a fichar algunos libros él solo; estaba acompañado por Kiba quien sentado en una silla y apoyaba los pies en la mesa se dedicaba a observar al rubio trabajar

—Entonces… como te va con Hinata?-pregunto de la nada para sacar conversación-

—Genial, Hinata es la mejor chica con la que es salido, ya llevamos un mes y ha sido increíble-

—Hmmm…

—Uh? Como que Hmmm?-lo remedo-

—Bueno es que siempre es lo mismo, sales con una chica un tiempo, dices que es la mejor con la que has salido y luego, de un momento a otro terminas con esa y empiezas con otra, es como un circulo vicioso-

—Si… pero con Hinata es diferente, sabes? Esto que siento… puedo estar seguro por primera vez en mi vida que es amor, la amo, de veras!-contesto sorprendiendo a Kiba-

—Hmp…que cursi-dijo sarcástico y Naruto lo miro con rostro asesino- 

**Por otro lado**

Dos colegialas, miembros oficiales del club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha corrían hacia una silueta masculina que vagaba por los pasillos solitarios del colegio (a causa del recreo). Este al escuchar los pasos apresurados acercarse hacia él se volteo y las miro con molestia

—Que quieren?-pregunto fastidiado-

—Disculpe Suigetsu-san solo queríamos preguntarle si sabía por qué Sasuke falto?-pregunto tímidamente una de las chicas, tenía el pelo naranja, amarrado por una cola baja, ojos marrones y pecas que la hacían lucir extremadamente dulce, se notaban que eran de un curso menor, no solo por su apariencia de niñas sino también por su uniforme-

—Por qué habría de saberlo?-dijo irónico-

—Por qué eres su vecino?-le contesto la otra chica imitándolo con sarcasmo, esta tenía el pelo negro, suelto y lizo, ojos avellana y actitud de chica rebelde-

—El que sea su vecino no significa que tenga que saber qué pasa con su vida, ah decir verdad, no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco me importa , así que vayan a preguntarle a otro y déjenme en paz-respondió arrogante-

—Hmp que amargado-dijo la chica de pelo negro con mal humor mientras se marchaba con la peli naranja-

—Tsk…que molestas-pensó en voz alta-

—Por eso no tienes un club de fans-comento una voz sarcástica y femenina que estaba sentada en las escaleras-

—No necesito un club de fans, contigo me basta-respondió aun con mal humor haciéndola sonrojar mientras desvía la mirada con una leve sonrisa, Suigetsu la mira fijamente, le encantaba verla así y con todos sus estados de ánimo, siempre se veía hermosa para él, fue entonces que noto que sus ojos estaba cristalizados- Estuviste llorando?-pregunto con curiosidad-

—Eh? No!, claro que no-respondió nerviosa, este se acerca a ella y la toma por la barbilla-

—Por qué llorabas?-pregunta con seriedad y esta avergonzada mira al piso-

—Por qué soy una maldita zorra-murmuro-

—No seas idiota Karin-

—Genial!, ahora también soy idiota-

—No lo eres, tampoco eres una zorra, se que te lo dije muchas veces cuando peleábamos pero no era enserio y puede que tengas una actitud muy fuerte pero no eres una zorra-

—Si tu lo dices…-susurra irónica-

—Además, eso salir con otros quedo en el pasado, pues ahora solo yo puedo tocarte, besarte, mimarte-decía Suigetsu mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse prácticamente encima de ella- …ahora solo me perteneces a mí-completo para poder besarla con ternura mientras la acorralaba apoyando sus manos en los escalones arriba de ella mientras que Karin lo tomaba por el cuello aceptando complacida mente el beso- 

**En la hora de salida**

Naruto y Hinata no se habían podido ver desde la hora de entrada, a causa de que estudiaban en diferentes secciones y también por el castigo de Naruto, así que la hora de salida se le había hecho eterna al rubio que moría de las ganas de besar a Hinata una y otra vez, pero al verla de espalda, apoyada en uno de los tantos arboles del patio con un aura terriblemente deprimente se asusto, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla para anunciar su presencia

—Hinata estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado-

—Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió con una leve sonrisa-

Parecía que estaba perfectamente bien, pero algo ocultaba, algo en ella parecía fingido, como si ocultara algo, Naruto lo pensó, ella siempre se veía sincera y natural, era extraño verla en ese estado, por qué estaría mintiendo?. De seguro era solo cosas suyas, pero si fuera verdad…

—Segura?-volvió a preguntar extrañado-

No podía aceptarlo, las palabra de Karin le habían afectado mucho, más de lo que pensaba, al principio pensó que no importaba, solo quería estar con él, besarlo, amarlo aunque no fuese correspondido, que disfrutaría hasta el final… estar con él, el mayor tiempo posible, sin sexo.  
>Idiota de ella, como pudo pensar en eso, se supone que iba a cambiar, que no será una niñita indefensa, que era hora de empezar a actuar como una mujer, y una mujer no puede permitir eso, tenía que expresarse, decirlo, comentarlo, defenderse y hacerse valer… aunque doliera estar sin él, sería mucho peor terminar como una todas las demás, ser una más de tantas, no podría permitirlo, pero tampoco podía decirlo, estaba en shock, los nervios la consumían, la mataban por dentro.<p>

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y corrió, huyendo del rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, este no dudo en perseguirla, tenía muchas preguntas, estaba preocupado por ella; era rápida pero la adrenalina lo invadió, la alcanzo tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia él con rudeza, terminaron en el patio trasero con su belleza natural perfecto para parejas mimosas, pero esa no era la ocasión en ese momento.

—Hinata que tienes? Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto preocupado tratando de verla a la cara pues esta la tenia agachada-

—Lo que pasa eres tú!-respondió en un grito con los ojos húmedos-

—Yo?

—Si! Tú, yo y todas las chicas que han pasado por ti, es confuso, porque Naruto yo te amo! Y… el simple hecho de pensar que todo esto es solo un juego para ti me destroza por dentro, así que por favor Naruto… por favor… si no me amas, no me hagas más daño y termina con esto de una buena vez, por favor-le suplico con la voz entre cortada-

—No es un juego Hinata, yo siempre voy enserio-

—Ya cállate! Como puedes decir que siempre vas enserio si no has durado ni más de 3 meses con todas las chicas con las que has estado?-replico-

—Yo iba enserio, quería algo real, pero no sabía nada de esto que se ahora gracias a ti, pensé que era normal el no emocionarse como lo hacían los demás pero desde que estoy contigo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado-

—Conmigo? Desde cuando estás conmigo? Nunca me pediste formalmente que saliéramos, no hemos tenido una cita oficial, ni siquiera me has dicho que me amas cuando a Sakura se lo decías tanto a ella como a todo el mundo, pero claro, después de acostarte con ella se te acabo la magia y te fuiste con la estúpida niñata que ha estado enamora de ti desde primaria, una presa fácil para ti-dijo entre llantos, Naruto quedo en seco, la soltó y su expresión se volvió seria-

—…Yo amaba a Sakura, esa chica me volvía loco, lo que sentía por ella era real, era diferente, pero estaba tan cegada por el Uchiha que simplemente deje de ilusionarme, fue entonces cuando me invito a salir, pensé que era un sueño, pero el tiempo me había enseñado… ella no me ama como yo a ella, Sakura está enamorada del Uchiha no de mi, pensé que podría quitárselo de la cabeza con esa cita. Pero, sin saberlo, era yo el que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, me habías enganchado, superabas todos los sentimientos que había sentido antes por cualquier chica, incluso más que Sakura, más que nadie-

—Entonces… di que me amas… dímelo, demuéstramelo, enséñame que todo lo que dices es verdad-Naruto sonrió y la tomo por la barbilla con dulzura-

—Te amo… quiero que seas mía, te deseo, me tienes loco, muero por ti-decía con una sonrisa que contagiaba a Hinata quien sonrió levemente sonrojada-…Hinata, quieres ser mi novia? Y luego tener una cita oficial?

—No te rías mientras dices esas cosas, es como si lo tomaras como un juego-dijo enseriándose repentinamente-

—Te amo-le dijo de una forma tan seria que hizo que a Hinata se le erizara la piel-

—Yo también-respondió con los ojos cristalizados, dándose así un beso tan profundo y dulce que por más que el tiempo pase, no lo podrían olvidar-

**Mientras tanto**

Un grupo familiar de dos chicos y una chica observaban toda la escena desde un balcón del colegio que daba vista al patio trasero

—Ya veremos cuánto dura-comento el Hyuga con frialdad, haciendo que Tenten lo mirara con sarcasmo-

—Ya deja de ser tan frívolo y ocúpate de tu vida, tu prima ya esta grandecita-se quejo Tenten fastidiada-

—Además con este ritmo pronto será una mujercita-comento Lee divertido haciendo que Neji lo mirara con instinto asesino- Ah! Auxilio-grito este huyendo de Neji quien lo perseguía-

—Estos niños son tan infantiles-pensó sarcástica mientras sacaba una paleta de su bulto para comérsela con emoción al igual que una niñita probando su primer dulce-


	12. Chapter 12

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 12: Di que me amas (parte 2)<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba dirigiéndose a su casa con un aura deprimente, el día había sido totalmente agotador, cosa que le extrañaba pues si Sasuke no fue debería de estar relajada pero por eso mismo su cabeza ah estado en una maraña horrible y para empeorar las cosas, las chicas del club de fans de Sasuke le pidieron que le entregara la cesta que en este momento tenía en su mano, estaba repleto de cartas, dulces, obsequios y quien sabe que más había ahí.

**Flas back**

—Sakura sama!-la llamaron desde atrás un grupo de niñas de primaria que en el medio cargaban una cesta decorada con lazos y papel celofán-

—Sama?-repitió extrañada-

—Por favor llévale esto a Sasuke-le rogo una de las niñas en puchero-

—Si, Sakura sama, de seguro Sasuke se encuentra mal y no queremos que se sienta solo-comento una peli naranja con emoción-

—Eh? Pero por qué yo?

—Pues que no es obvio? Por más que queramos negarlo eres la única que ah ido a su casa, por lo tanto no solo eres la más cercana a él si no también la única que sabe donde vive, así que aunque esto de pedirte ayuda es totalmente humillante para nosotras no tenemos más opción ya que Sasuke es más importante-respondió la líder con autoridad-

—Uh?…pero es que él y yo…-decía Sakura en un delgado hilo de voz-

—Espero que lo entregues a tiempo-la interrumpió-

—Si Sakura sama confiamos en ti-dijeron las chicas mientras se retiraban-

—Esperen Sasuke y yo…-grito pero de nada valió, ya se habían ido-… asss, ya no somos nada-completo en un murmuro que solo ella escucho-

**Fin del flas back**

—Asss…-suspiro con tristeza-

En el fondo le había afectado, en el fondo sabia que lo extrañaba, que aun lo quería, pero era tan terca que no lo quería aceptar, solo es un amor no correspondido, si continuaba así solo se haría más daño, tenía que olvidarlo sea como sea…

"_Eres la única que ah ido a su casa, por lo tanto no solo eres la más cercana a él si no también la única que sabe donde vive_"

La… única? Tendrá eso algún significado?

Pensaba, no quería ilusionarse nuevamente con él, pero no lo podía borrar de su cabeza, era consistente, inquietante, retumbaba una y otra vez, la estaba volviendo loca, será… que...

Solo son cosas mías.

**Por otro lado**

El Uchiha se encontraba aun en cama, no sabría decir si fue el sueño lo que lo afecto pero fuese lo que haya sido le había pegado duro, sudaba frio y le dolía todos los músculos, de alguna forma sentía como si un elefante le hubiera caído encima.

—Sasuke, ya te bañaste?

—Para qué? Ni que eso me fuera a quitar la gripe-respondió con fatiga

—No seas necio y báñate-

—Que molesto-se quejo y con dificultad se levanto-

Este se levanto y se dirigió a su closet a buscar su ropa, como no iba al colegio simplemente busco otra pijama con magas largas ya que hacia un frio insoportable, aun mas para él, de seguro pronto iba a llover y en ese estado una briza de esas lo mataría

—Uh?-gimió observando entre la ropa y luego sonrió levemente-

Esa prenda intima le pertenecía a la primera y única chica con que tuvo sexo en su casa, justo en esa cama. Esa peli rosa que lo estaba matando y no precisamente de forma literaria, en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

Sasuke entro al baño y se ducho con agua tibia, parecía mágica, no pensó que un simple baño lo aliviaría tanto, era increíble, no quería salir pero el agua caliente se estaba acabando así que no tuvo opción, salió, se vistió y se sentó en la cama para empezar a secar su pelo con la toalla

—Tienes hambre?-pregunto Itachi entrando repentinamente al cuarto-

—Que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-respondió sarcástico-

—Si, pero las malas mañas se pegan, no crees tú?-contesto Itachi igual de irónico-…Como sea, le puedo pedir a la ama de llave que te prepare uno de sus famosos caldo, de seguro te gustara- comento mientras cerraba las cortinas de las ventanas, pues había empezado a llover.

—Dios, si te pones así cada vez que me enferme, mas me vale cuidarme-dijo con cinismo-

—Lo tomare como un sí-

—Ah!-se escucho desde afuera de la mansión llamando la atención de ambos Uchiha, esto se quedaron mirando con incógnita y luego Itachi salió de la habitación corriendo para ver qué era lo que había pasado

**Con Sakura**

Sin darse cuenta Sakura ya había llegado a su casa, estaba justo enfrente de su puerta pero por algún motivo parecía sorprendida

—Cuando… llegue?-pensó en voz alta, estaba tan ida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa, esta simplemente busco su llave y abrió la puerta-

Coloco la cesta en el piso y luego su bulto, seguido se sentó para quitarse los zapatos, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera un ruido proveniente de la casa llamo su atención

—Sakura? Estas aquí?-se escucho desde adentro la voz de una mujer-

A Sakura se le erizo la piel, una sensación de corriente en su espalda hizo que reaccionara involuntariamente, esta salió del apartamento corriendo a toda velocidad, estaba en shock, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, el cielo se oscureció y casi de inmediato unas enormes gotas empezaron a caer

—Ah maldición, tenía que llover justo ahora?-grito sarcástica-

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a una tienda de comida que estaba cerrada, pero había espacio suficiente para taparse de la molesta lluvia, apoyo su cintura en la pared y intento calmar su respiración

Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada; Por qué estaba huyendo de su madre? No se suponía que le daría una oportunidad? Que eso no formaría parte de su nueva vida, de su nueva yo? Entonces… por qué? Quizás, tenía miedo, miedo a que todo lo que se suponía fuera cierto, enfrentar a su madre y que esta le diga que la odia, no podría soportarlo. No quería aceptarlo pero Ino tenía razón, aun quería a su madre, y recibir un rechazo de ella, en este momento, sería su perdición

—Sakura!-volvió a escuchar, sus piernas reaccionaron por si solas, huyendo nuevamente de ella-

No podía entenderlo, no quería huy de ella pero su cuerpo no le permitía cumplir sus deseos, tenía vida propia, y su decisión fue correr lejos de esa mujer… otra vez, pero por qué!

Sakura corría cada vez más rápido en un intento desesperado por despejar su mente pero no funcionaba, estaba tan sumida en todos esos pensamientos y emociones guardadas que no importara lo que hiciera no podría olvidarlos

—Ah!-grito la peli rosa al sentirse caer, esta había tropezado con una leve elevación del suelo de asfalto-

Sin darse cuenta, termino en frete de una mansión, no tenía idea de quién era hasta que un hombre de pelo azabache salió a ver cual había sido el alboroto de afuera

—Itachi?-dijo extrañada-

—Sakura? Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado al verla toda mojada en el piso, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-

—Yo… 

—Viniste a ver a Sasuke?-la interrumpió, llevándola adentro de la mansión-

—No!... bueno, no sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue-respondió algo confundida-

—El está en su cuarto… pero, estas toda mojada, si quieres te puedo prestar ropa-sugirió-

—No hace falta Itachi, en verdad discúlpame, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí, yo… estoy muy avergonzada contigo, pero me tengo que ir-

—Que dijiste?-pregunto este fijándose más en su agenda electrónica que en la oji jade, quien lo miro con sarcasmo- Ven, yo me tengo que ir, estás en tu casa, cuida a Sasuke-

—Eh! Te dije que me tenía que ir! Espera Itachi!-le decía pero este seguía su rumbo con emoción- Te dije que me esperes… lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad?-le grito furiosa, pero esta la ignoro a su totalidad- Huy ese idiota, no sé quien es peor si él o Sasuke-grito furiosa una vez que este se fue-

—Probablemente yo-

—Uh? Sasuke…-lo nombro asombrada, este aun cargaba su ropa de dormir la cual era holgada, azul de rayas y la camisa de botones dejaba observar sus pectorales formado, en su pelo traía encima un paño azul celeste, aun estaba mojado así que lucía sexy-

—Viniste a visitarme?

—JA! No te creas tan especial Uchiha, solo vine a entregarte una cesta que me dejaron tus club de fanáticas locas-respondió sarcástica-

—Y donde esta?

—Eh!-

_AH! Maldición la deje en la entrada de mi apartamento, no puede ser, ahora que hago?, de seguro pensara que es mentira y se su maldita sonrisa de arrogancia aparecerá matando lo poco que tengo de orgullo_

—Pu…pues yo… esto…-

—No importa-

_Hay viene, esa sonrisita insoportable… maldición terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas para largarme de aquí, ya no lo soporto_

—Tenía ganas de verte-confeso-

—Eh?-

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía ganas de verla? Es una broma? Que paso con el Sasuke verdadero y quién es ese impostor?

—Y al parecer tu también ya que con esas pintas hasta un anciano se recuperaría-comento irónico fijándose en sus pechos-

_No! en definitiva es el_

—Eres un pervertido-grito mientras se tapaba, su camisa blanca estaba mojada y por lo tanto se le veía su brasear de color rosa-

—Yo? Eres tu quien vino en ese estado-

—Idiota, ni si quiera sé qué demonios hago aquí, lo que menos tenía ganas de ver es a tu horripilante cara, pero sabes qué? No te preocupes, me largo!-dijo furiosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

—Aun no eh terminado contigo-dijo este tajante-

—Pues yo si-grito esta aun más molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta-

—No quiero que te vayas-comento, sorprendiendo a Sakura-

—Que… que dijiste?-pregunto conmocionada, esa actitud no era digna del gran Uchiha, estaba confundida-

—Quiero que te quede conmigo-

—Sasu…Sasuke, te encuentras bien? Estas enfermo o algo?-

—Estoy hablando enserio Sakura-grito Sasuke con la mirada tan seria que le erizo la piel a la peli rosa-Ten-dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el paño de su cabeza y se lo daba a ella- Debes de cambiarte, te puedo prestar mi baño y mi ropa si quieres, un guardo tu ropa interior así que no tienes escusas-

comento con cierto tono sarcástico para luego subir a su cuarto que después de unos segundos de impacto la oji jade reacciono para ir tras el-

—Gra…gracias-dijo Sakura aun confundida con todo eso, solo recibió la ropa del azabache, su blúmer y entro al baño, se aseguro de que no hubiera ninguna cámara escondida y empezó a desvestirse para entrar la ducha en donde anteriormente había estado Sasuke-

_Todo esto… Qué demonios está pasando con Sasuke?_

Unos minutos después la peli rosa salió del baño con un short negro y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba holgada, estaba sonrojada, todo ese acto de humildad del Uchiha le extrañaba, ahora tenía puesta su ropa la cual conservaba el olor indescriptible del azabache.

—Te queda muy bien-comento Sasuke con cierto tono pícaro-

—No tendré sexo contigo si eso es lo que insinúas, te dije que lo que tú y yo teníamos ya se acabo y no pienso volver a esos jueguitos-

—Hay estas otra vez, si hubiera querido tener sexo contigo en este instante te hubiera arrastrado a mi cama directamente, estaba excitante con esa ropa mojada-

—A ti cualquier cosa te excita-dijo irónica-

—Es que no soy muy exigente-respondió Sasuke divertido-

—Si Sasuke, de eso cualquiera se da cuenta-comento malhumorada-

—Y que puedo hacer? Es mi naturaleza humana-

—Eres un imbécil, no te soporto -grito furiosa saliendo de la habitación- me largo de aquí-

—Aun está lloviendo-le avisa al tiempo que la seguía-

—Pues me mojare!-responde furiosa mientras baja las escaleras con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al piso este la detuvo y la atrajo hacia el- Suéltame, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo-

—Mientes!-grita este con frialdad- estas enamorada de mí, es tan obvio pero no lo quieres aceptar-

—Cretino! Como si eso te importase-responde con la voz entrecortada-… puede que alguna vez haya estado enamorada de ti, pero eso fue en el pasado, así que déjame en paz-

—No puedo-

—Uh? Ya basta! A qué viene todo eso eh? De la nada empiezas a decir ese tipo de cosas y yo… me confundes Sasuke… Ya suéltame-le pide mientras intenta zafarse de él con brusquedad, pero Sasuke ya harto la jala y la pega a la pared acorralándola-

—Ya cállate, no ves que intento expresar mis sentimientos!-le grita- Me tienes harto ya, a cada rato piensas mal de mí-

—Ah! No me digas, ahora eres un niño bueno?-

—Sigo siendo el mismo-

—Genial, solo déjame y busca a una de tus tantas conquistas para desahogarte, porque no lo harás conmigo-

—Podría hacerlo-

—Y que estas esperando? Tú ve y haz tu vida como siempre mientras que yo hago la mía aparte-

—No pienso dejarte

—Que quieres de mi?

—Quiero que seas solo mía- confeso de forma penetrante intimidando a la pelirosa- no quiero que salgas con otros, me molesta la simple idea de pensar que estuviste saliendo con el idiota de Naruto.

—Uh?... me estas pidiendo…-articulo, Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, estaba en paro, no se lo podía creer-

De la nada se quedo en silencio, no pudo continuar, pero no le hizo falta, Sasuke la tomo por la barbilla y la miro con dulzura, sus ojos no eran fuertes y penetrantes esta vez brillaban de una forma única

—Quiero estar contigo, solo contigo-

—No… no juegues con esto Sasuke, por favor-respondió Sakura con los ojos húmedos, no podía resistir mas, era demasiado para ella-

—No estoy jugando, Sakura jamás en mi vida había hablado tan enserio-

—…Es que…-

—Aun lo dudas? Que quieres que haga Sakura?-le pregunto insistente-

—Di que me amas-respondió y Sasuke quedo sorprendido, no pudo decir nada estaba perplejo, aun era demasiado pronto, no se sentía preparado para decir esa palabra de forma seria, pero lo que sentía por Sakura, puede que sea eso o al menos se acerca bastante-

Sakura se le quedo mirando, Sasuke solo estaba en silencio y eso le dolió, frunció el ceño y las lagrimas empezaron a caer

—Eres un Idiota!-le grito al tiempo que lo empujo para luego salir corriendo-

Sasuke se le quedo mirando, tenía una disputa en su mente, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, cuál será su decisión? Lo que sentía por ella era amor? La dejaría ir o iría tras ella? De lo que estaba seguro es que no la quería lejos de él, quería que estuviera cerca suyo, besarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor todas las noches, salir con ella… pero acaso eso era amor? O una simple obsesión?

Por otra parte Sakura corría ah una velocidad increíble, las gotas de lluvia impactaban con fuerza en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo, era una tortura. Tenía la leve esperanza de que los pasos del Uchiha estuvieran siguiéndola, que de alguna forma Sasuke saliera a buscarla, y lograra alcanzarla. Se detuvo en medio de la calle totalmente cansada con la ilusión de verlo llegar desde la esquina, pero las calles estaban vacías y el Uchiha nunca llego.


	13. Chapter 13

****Bueno, lamento informar que éste será el último capitulo de Queriendo más, es un fic que hice ya hace tiempo y me alegro que les haya gustado, sus comentarios fueron muy lindos, gracias n.n

Si desean, las invito a pasar por mis otros fic (que también son de Naruto) son: "Hina, i love you" (la protagonista es Hinata y los chicos compiten por su amor, es muy cómico) y "Sed de Sangre" (vampiros, licantropos y cazadores unidos a la fuerza por el bien, ya saben, del amor al odio...) éste ultimo también lo hice hace tiempo, incluso antes que Queriendo más, aun así espero les guste también n.n

En fin, espero les guste el final.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capitulo 13: Sale el arcoíris<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El amor puede llegar tarde, otras veces puede llegar temprano, pero siempre llega en el momento indicado y en el menos esperado, en algunos casos siempre estuvo a nuestro lado pero no lo vimos, en otros solo llega y empieza de forma mágica. Se puede decir que una atracción de un chico o chica que no conoces o que conoces de hace mucho es la base inicial hacia el amor. ¿Pero que es el amor? No se ve, no se toca, no tiene una definición exacta, no es fácil de describir, pero se siente… y eso lo vuelve mágico.

Naruto y Hinata son un buen ejemplo, Naruto estuvo tan cegado por Sakura que no se dio cuenta de la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado

En cambio Sakura y Sasuke siempre estuvieron juntos, su atracción era fuerte pero solo lo tomaban como un juego, un juego que paso a ser real, verdadero.

Hinata presento a Naruto a su familia, y aunque los nervios lo mataban su característico humor encajo, aunque no lo crean, en la familia. Hiashi noto que era un buen chico y aunque al principio tenía cara de asesino fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, Neji acepto la relación gracias a los insistentes de Lee y Tenten, chica con la cual está empezando a salir

Sin embargo no todo es amor adolescente, no para Sakura, quien no solo se encontraba mal por el Uchiha, sino también por su madre, la cual seguramente sequia esperándola en casa. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que enfrentarse a su madre de una vez por todas y luego esperar ah que un rayo la apunte y termine con su miserable vida, solo era un desecho no veía motivos para seguir con su sufrimiento.

—Sakura?- escucho nuevamente esa voz femenina en su casa- por favor no te vayas primero escúchame- decía mientras corría hacia la entrada con desesperación, pensaba que Sakura volvería a salir corriendo pero no lo hizo, se quedo parada en toda la entrada completamente empapada, asustada e indefensa. Esa mujer, de pelo rosa y ojos avellana se sorprendió al verla, le asombraba lo grande que estaba y el estado en el que se encontraba, simplemente le dieron ganas de llorar- Lo siento- dijo con las lagrimas al brote, sin pensarlo si quiera fue a donde Sakura y la atrapo entre sus brazos- en verdad lo siento.

No sabía qué hacer, si llorar o apartarla y exigirle una explicación, estaba paralizada, pero de alguna forma verla en ese estado le decía que su madre no la odiaba, no como ella lo pensaba.

Después de una larga ducha de agua caliente y un cambio de ropa se sintió aliviada, pero los nervios la mataban por dentro. Lentamente salió del cuarto y con el poco valor que le quedaba se sentó en un sillón de la sala mientras que su madre le llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Afuera aun llovía de forma bestial haciendo que las ventanas emitieran sonidos que solo tensaban mas el lugar, el viento y las ramas chocar era lo único que se podía escuchar, hasta que la madre de Sakura, tras una larga pausa, empezara a hablar.

—Nunca fui una mujer de buenas decisiones, cometí muchos errores en mi vida y por cada uno de ellos empecé a pagar las consecuencias. Tu padre no era precisamente un príncipe azul, pero yo tampoco era lo que podría decirse una doncella, fue un noviazgo destructivo y al enterarme que tenía sida me asuste pensado que me había infectado. Le termine de inmediato, el mareo y el cansancio se hacían cada vez más constantes, pensé que me había infectado, así que fui al médico, gracias a dios no estaba infectada, estaba embarazada, de ti- empezó a narrar mientras Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras sin interrumpirla- Criarte no fue nada fácil, estaba sola, no tenía mucho dinero, mi trabajo era un asco y dos años después de tu nacimiento me entere que tenía cáncer, todo el dinero que tenia lo gaste en las consulta, llame a mi madre y ella accedió a cuidarte, todos en la familia me ayudaron, pero resulto ser benigno y tendría que viajar a Tokio para tratármelo, no sabía si sobreviviría así que le pedí que no te contaran nada, porque tal vez así, no sufrirías mi perdida. Fue un error de mi parte en verdad lo siento.

—No deberías, en tu caso hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Sakura con timidez- yo tampoco suelo tomar buenas decisiones que se diga.

—Eres una experta tomando decisiones hija, yo jamás hubiera podido hacer todo lo que hiciste y seguir adelante, eres fuerte e independiente.

—Pero con qué precio? Soy un asco

—Claro que no, absolutamente no, Sakura, mírame, yo parezco la hija- dijo arrodillándose frente a Sakura con una leve sonrisa- Se que no fui una buena madre y que te deje todo este tiempo sola sin explicación alguna, pero jamás, nunca deje de pensar en ti. Te amo hija y hare todo lo posible para recuperar tu confianza, porque te prometo, que de ahora en adelante estaré contigo.

—Qué?

—La quimioterapia salió bien, tengo que tomarme unas pastillas pero estoy sana, además, mientras estuve en la clínica conocí a un hombre, me ofreció un trabajo como escritora y el sueldo es muy bueno así que pensé en comprar una casa y empezar de nuevo, ¿qué dices?

—… L-Lo siento es que todo está pasando tan rápido

—No nos mudaremos mañana, primero tengo que hacer unos papeles y reunir suficiente dinero para la casa, así que, qué opinas? me das una segunda oportunidad?

…

—Soy Sakura Haruno, tu hija, un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente

La vida es como un camino, en algún momento te toparas con una desviación, ya será decisión tuya tomar el camino que pienses que sea el mejor para ti, ya sea por amor, por amistad, por estudios, por la familia o por ti, si eliges la mejor opción encontraras eso que tanto buscabas, o lo que te estaba esperando. De alguna forma, lo bueno de todo: es que siempre lograra sorprenderte.

**Dos meses después**

—Entonces te mudaras con tu madre el año que viene?- pregunto Ino.

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas como de costumbre en el patio disfrutando de su comida.

—Eso tenemos pensado.

—Me alegro por ti- le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Pero… que paso contigo y Sasuke?- pregunto Tenten.

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado desde entonces.

—Bueno, nos faltan dos años para ir a la universidad así que tienen tiempo- bromeo Ino.

—No creo que eso pase- dijo Sakura con sequedad.

—Uno nunca sabe, además Sasuke ha cambiado, ya no se le ve con tantas chicas como antes- comento Matsuri.

—Además, su relación con Itachi a mejorado, lo sé porque ha ido a las fiestas del negocio familiar acompañándolo- agrego Hinata- ha madurado mucho en este lapso de tiempo.

—Eso no significa que pasara algo entre él y yo- dijo Sakura con seriedad, aunque no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo.

—Aburrida- dijo Ino con sarcasmo haciendo que Sakura la mirara asesinamente.

—No empiecen con sus peleas- advirtió Temari con autoridad.

—En fin, lo importante es que estas bien con tu mamá y que te sientes mejor- dijo Matsuri con optimismo.

—Ah por favor, no seas cursi Matsu, el chico también es importante, sabes bien que aun no lo has olvidado- comento Ino.

—Voy al baño- anuncio Sakura levantándose de su lugar.

—Vamos no te molestes.

—Déjala en paz Ino- dijo Temari haciendo que Ino se quedara en su puesto con cara de berrinche.

—Esa frente de marquesina, me saca de quicio ¿no puede solo aceptarlo y ya?

—Ino, más te vale que te disculpes cuando regrese

—Pero…

—Nada, te vas a disculpar y punto.

—Vale- acepto Ino en puchero.

Mientras, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos pero no para ir al baño si no para dirigirse a su casillero, después de todo tenía que buscar los libros de la clase que viene. Al abrirlo vio en el medio del casillero una rosa roja con una pequeña nota:

_No se lo digas a nadie pero… Te amo._

Clack! El sonido del cerrar de un casillero llamo su atención, volteo su mirada a la izquierda y vio al joven Uchiha regalándole una picara sonrisa a la cual Sakura no pudo evitar contenerse y sonrojarse. Cerró su casillero después de haber sacado sus libros y cada uno siguió por su camino.

_Yo también te amo, Sasuke._

—Fin—


End file.
